


Derek's Not Allowed To Date Anymore

by jujukittychick



Series: Derek Needs a Keeper [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deaton bashing, Derek Uses His Words, Derek has horrible taste in women, Derek's martyr tendencies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Peter Hale, Happy Alpha Derek, Light Angst, Lydia knows all, M/M, Peter feeds Stiles, Phone Sex, Scott Bashing, Scott is not an Alpha, Scott's still a moralistic idiot, Sex Pollen, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sleepy Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is an angry chihuahua, TW:Kate Argent, Texting, The Alpha Pack, all the Betas are alive and well, and brings him books, because Derek has a horrible life, confused betas, mentions of torture, not so sneaky scenting, or at least not evil, post-darach, provider Peter, sweet and fluffy vanilla missionary sex Scott, tw:discussions of rape/loss of bodily autonamy, tw:discussions of underage teacher/student, unrepentant Highlander references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: After Jennifer has been killed and the parents rescued, Stiles winds up texting Peter to vent.  It should've been a one time thing.  Nothing ever goes as planned.*This is essentially a writing exercise, and as with all my other fics, there is no guarantee as to when it will be updated again





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those following my other fics, I'm sorry I haven't updated them, but this is actually the first thing I've even tried writing in about a year. Hopefully this year will be better.
> 
> That being said, I've been reading a lot of text fics the past week or so and decided to try my hand at it. I've no idea where this will go, but endgame is steter.
> 
> **I don't own anything to do with Teen Wolf, it belongs to its owners. This is a work of fanfiction, you do not have my permission to post this anywhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback on this experiment. Just because it's an incredibly tedious process to do the text images, I'm going to be writing this out for now, I may come back later and edit the chapter to upload the pics.
> 
> I've also gotten a real kick out of all the responses along the line of "he brought Stiles food!!!!" lmao Apparently provider!Peter is a weak spot for people :D

Tuesday 2:00 AM

To Peter: So how does this whole kill an Alpha become and Alpha thing work?

To Peter: Is it like Highlander? The whole "there can be only one" thing?

 

Tuesday 2:10 AM

**From Peter: Stiles?**

**From Peter: Why are you awake?**

To Peter: Can't sleep, been researching

To Peter: So how does the Alpha power switch work? I mean, if I killed an Alpha I don't become an Alpha

 

Tuesday 2:15 AM

**From Peter: This is not Highlander, and generally it's only hunters waving around swords**

**From Peter: You're not a werewolf either, you ridiculous boy**

To Peter: Hey, no need for name calling.

To Peter: These are valid questions

To Peter: I need to know these things

 

Tuesday 2:21 AM

**From Peter: And hopefully you won't be close enough to any of these Alphas for you to worry about what happens if you kill one**

To Peter: Yeah, and we all know the likelihood of me not getting sucked into at least one fight with these guys. 

To Peter: Useless, squishy human or not

To Peter: So about these Alpha powers, does it have to be direct contact?

To Peter: Like the whole ripping out throats and stuff?

 

Tuesday 2:30 AM

**From Peter: Darling, you are the most useful of the whole pack. Only the Martin girl shows any promise aside from you. Stop undervaluing yourself, it's not attractive**

To Peter: I mean if one of the puppies killed an Alpha with like a gun or something, do they automatically become an Alpha or would they be okay?

To Peter: !! Attractive? You don't get to think about me being attractive, creeperwolf

To Peter: It's creepy

 

Tuesday 2:36 AM

**From Peter: That is actually an interesting question.  Usually that's not really a valid option as most weres prefer to fight fully shifted, tooth and claw and all that.**

**From Peter: I'll have to see if there are any records regarding that scenario because the last thing we need are for any of those worthless betas becoming Alphas; they can't control themselves as it is.**

 

Tuesday 2:45 AM

To Peter: Hey, those "worthless betas" are my friends, asshole

To Peter: And they've been getting better

**From Peter: And what's wrong with complimenting you? You're an attractive young man, Stiles. There's nothing wrong with stating the obvious.**

**From Peter: And you obviously need a better class of associates**

 

Tuesday 2:51 AM

To Peter: !!!!! NO! Creepy! Bad creeperwolf!

To Peter: And obviously because I'm talking to YOU for some reason

 

Tuesday 2:58AM

**From Peter: Ridiculous boy**

**From Peter: Don't you have school tomorrow? Well, today?**

**From Peter: Go to sleep, Stiles.  I will do some research into the transference of Alpha powers in the morning.  After the sun has actually come up.**

To Peter: I'll be fine, not the first time I've pulled an allnighter 

To Peter: Wuss. Aren't you supposed to be a creature of the night?

To Peter: But fine, I'll go to bed.  But I expect some kind of results tomorrow

 **From Peter** **: Good night, Stiles.**

 

Tuesday 4:57 PM

To Peter: Thanks for the book, creeperwolf. Though we're going to be having a conversation about SNEAKING INTO MY BEDROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!!

 

Tuesday 5:40 PM

**From Peter: So you would prefer if I sneak into your room in the middle of the night?**

To Peter: !!!OMG NO!!!!!! You are so

To Peter: You're just

To Peter: Just NO!

**From Peter: Whatever you say, darling**

To Peter: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate you so much

 

Wednesday 12:01 AM

**From Peter: Put the book down and go to sleep, Stiles**

To Peter: !!! OMG are you spying on me? Where are you? WTF dude?

**From Peter: I am not spying.  I am at home in my own bed.  You, though, are entirely predictable.**

**From Peter: Go to sleep, Stiles.  You won't be able to help anyone if you're passed out from exhaustion.**

To Peter: Whatever

To Peter: I'm going to bed, but not because you told me to

To Peter: I have a test first period

**From Peter: Good night, ridiculous boy**

 

 

Wednesday 12:40 AM

To Peter: Good night, creeperwolf

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regarding the text order, i set it up like actual texting with someone responding to incoming texts as they come in so their conversations overlap a little
> 
> So I'm figuring Derek is about 10 years older than Stiles, Peter is probably 15-20 years older. Scott is not an Alpha, true or otherwise. Derek is the only Alpha. Peter is back from the dead. Erica and Boyd never ran off, Jackson is still in town. Not that I'm expecting any of them show up except being mentioned by either Stiles or Peter in their regular conversations


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should probably be noted that I've only seen the first four eps of the show so everything I know is through tumblr comments and fanfic so things will be out of order or hand wavey at times.
> 
> Regarding timeframe and ages for everyone, I'll put my own idea of that at the end as I wound up working through the timeline after a comment from a reader got me thinking and, seriously, TW timeline is just fucked up.
> 
> Formatting on this one is changing slightly due to a scene I really wanted to show later in the chapter, so this is more actual fic setup than text. Also, Stiles and Peter have no patience for Scott's moralistic high ground approach. Ummm, and apparently this went a little more intense and angsty than I was planning by like a lot. Oops.

 

** Wednesday 4:32PM **

**From Peter: This is ridiculous.  Scott's going to get us all killed if he manages to talk the others into his joke of a plan.  Well, some of us, because I won't be going along with it, regardless.**

To Peter: I know, dude, seriously.  I don't know how he got this way, it certainly wasn't from anything *I* did.

~~

"Oh, I'm sorry, Stiles, are we boring you?"

  
Derek's annoyed voice pulled Stiles' gaze from his phone and he just barely managed to resist flipping Peter off considering the older man was sitting in his normal lurking position in the middle of Derek's loft stairs and he could hear him snickering, the fucker.  Flicking his phone screen quickly toward Derek and back again, he shrugged, "My dad.  But actually, yes, listening to you two argue about not killing whatever it is that's killing people is getting old." 

Standing up, ignoring the vibrating of his phone from an incoming text, he pointed at the wall of information he'd managed to accumulate over the previous couple days.  His dad being in the know had increased the speed of his information gathering exponentially since his dad now knew suspicious deaths may have a more sinister cause than previously thought.  Though he wasn't exactly thrilled that  _Stiles_ and his teenage friends were the ones handling those causes.  "Look, whatever this is is feeding off of the lifeforce of old people, which seems kind of counterproductive, because, seriously, if you're going to steal lifeforce shouldn't you be going after like teenagers or something.  But whatever.  Point is, Mr. Stanwich was 72 and still running 5 miles everyday, had a healthy diet, never smoked, barely drank, and all his medical records for the past 5 years were clear." And thank you Melissa for slipping them the medical information they needed.  "And Mrs. Jones may have been a 64 year old crazy catlady with an overwhelming fondness for lavender, but she had a clean medical record too.  Not to mention the position their faces set in on death kind of indicates that they were absolutely terrified.  They were literally  _scared to death_!"

His restless pacing as he talked had left him standing between Scott and Derek, staring Scott down as he waved his hand toward the wall once more, almost hitting Derek in the face before his wrist was grabbed by Derek's larger hand and his arm shoved down next to his side, rude.  "Scott, this thing has to die.  It is killing people.  It will kill more people if we don't stop it.  Asking it to leave once we've managed to corner it will probably only result in it trying to kill us.  And even if it does leave town, then what? It moves on to the next town so it can start killing people there?  Are you ready to have all  _those_ deaths on your conscious, Scott?"

"We can't just go killing things! It makes us no better than them.  We're not murderers."

Stiles pulled at his hair as he fought the urge to just throttle the naive boy in front of him, wondering how in the world Scott had managed to make it this far in life.  Oh, wait, he'd had Stiles there to save his ass.  "Are cops murderers? Is my  _dad_ a murderer, Scott?"

"W-What? No! Why would you even?"

"Because, that is exactly what you're saying!  If a  _human_ was murdering people and was cornered by the police and attacked, the police would shoot to protect themselves or others.   _We_ are essentially supernatural police, Scott.  We are the ones who go after the bad guys that aren't fully human.  Except, we don't have the benefit of having a jail to throw the bad guys in.  Or a court to try them.  We are judge, jury, and executioner; we have to be.  Because unless you want to figure out how to create a jail to hold creatures that fucking eat people's lifeforces or blood or internal organs and find a way to  _feed_ them, because we can't be inhumane to these poor misguided creatures." And he knew his voice was sickly sweet and patronizing, but he was so done with this argument.  They'd rehashed some version of the whole kill/let go conversation every fucking time something came through town and Scott  _never learned_ and somehow  _Stiles or Derek_ were the ones that wound up paying for it.

Later, he'd never know what possessed him, maybe it  _was_ a possession, but he felt so many things fall into place and he stood up straighter, staring down at Scott (when did he get taller?).  "Oh, I know, you'll just give them one of the last two Hales.  You have no problem sacrificing them do you?" He heard gasps and alarmed cries of his name from the Pack, Peter saying his name with a cautionary tone, warning him of going further, felt Derek tense at his back before that same large hand landed on his shoulder.  He watched Scott's mouth open and close as he tried to find something to say.  "You can't even deny it, Scott.  Your precious morals disappear when it comes to Derek and Peter.  You were  _all for_ killing off Peter when you thought it would turn you back to human.  Nevermind that being a werewolf got you everything you wanted in life - no more asthma, a place on the lacrosse team, the  _girl_.  Nevermind that the people he killed were the ones that trapped and burned his whole fucking family alive. Nevermind that if it worked, you would have  _killed_ a person, and if it didn't work, you would have been an Alpha and you can't even fully control yourself as a fucking Beta.  But that was fine, kill Peter.  And lets not forget about you being all for sacrificing Derek anytime it's convenient.  Need a scapegoat, there's Derek.  He gets hurt by hunters? Oh, he must have done something to deserve it.  A fucking psychotic, murdering geriatric brainwashes his granddaughter, kidnaps and tortures three teens," he vaguely heard questions of "three?" coming from the others but ignored them, "has personally murdered countless numbers of supes, and condones the murder of who knows how many innocent families, but instead of working through a plan with the people that are trying to fucking  _help you_ , you damn near  _rape Derek and leave the fucking bastard alive!_ " He heard his words echo off the rafters, felt the tips of Derek's claws press against his skin.  Everything else was silence except for the ragged gasping of air as he stared at the shellshocked boy in front of him.

Derek's, surprisingly calm and quiet, voice washes over him as he feels a tug on his shoulder urging him back from Scott.  "Come on, Stiles, let it go." 

Stiles opened his mouth to voice his opinion of  _that_ idea when Scott finally found his voice.  "I didn't  _rape_ anyone!"

Tugging against Derek's hand, he started to lunge at Scott.  "Really, Scott?! Really?! That's the  _one_ fucking thing you got from that?  And yes, you fucking did.  You took away his bodily autonomy, you forced him to do something he didn't want to do, told you he didn't want to do, would  _never_ want to do.  What the fuck else would you call it?  You and your fucking moral high ground decided  _you_ knew best.  Did you even once think to simply talk to Derek about your plan? Of course you didn't, because it's just  _Derek._   But what really,  _really_ pisses me off, is that you let Gerard go, because 'oh he's a human, we can't kill a human, he can change'." And there goes that patronizing tone of voice again, and when did Derek's arm wrap around his chest? "He's never going to fucking change. If he had the ability anymore he'd put a wolfsbane bullet through your empty head or maybe just slice you in half with his sword. Or maybe, maybe, he'd strap you to a metal grate and run electricity through you until all you could do was shift and roar with pain until you were so weak you couldn't even shift anymore and your voice was gone and then the hunters come in to work you over, to break your bones, to make you bleed, to hear you try to scream til your throat's bloody from it." 

He felt Derek's arm spasm around him, heard Boyd's shaky voice trying to comfort a sniffling Erica, vaguely heard Peter say his name again, but he was too far gone, this had been building in him for  _months_.  "At least you  _might_ heal.  You could be human.  You could get snatched in the dark, bound, knocked unconscious, tossed down a flight of stairs to watch helplessly as two people you might call friends are tortured in front of you.  You could be kicked and beaten with a heavy wooden, steel-filled, cane so you could be a fucking  _message_ to your  _friend_.  A friend that didn't even realize  _you were gone!_ And then didn't even realize something was wrong!  You can fucking  _smell_ pain and blood, and you couldn't fucking tell that I had cracked ribs and was pissing blood!" 

Scott had wolfed out in front of him at some point, he heard Allison crying now, somehow he knew Peter had come down the stairs without even looking.  Derek was a statue behind him.  He felt something wet on his cheeks and realized he'd started crying he was so angry and hurt.  Despite everything, his voice was calm when he spoke again.  "As far as I'm concerned, Scott, your opinion on what we do with creatures, or hunters, that are killing people in town, is worthless. You didn't want to kill the kanima, because we _might_ be able to save it, and frankly I don't give a damn if it was Jackson or Lydia or any other one of us, because instead of stopping it when we could, it was able to kill half of the police department, good people that I've known my entire life.  People with families that are now grieving because you couldn't be assed to make the hard decisions.  In case you missed the message, you're not in charge, you have no say in any decisions.  You want to go running after whatever is killing people and politely tell them to leave town, that's your decision, but you write a note to your mom first, because I'm not going to be the one to tell Melissa what happened to you when we find your body in the Preserve."

"Come on, Stiles."

He finally looked away from Scott when he felt a hand wrap around his bicep, urging him from Derek's loosened grasp.  Looking into Peter's eyes, free from judgement or pity, he let himself be led away, back over to the loft stairs.  In a surprising move, Peter sat below him on the steps, though he figured it might actually be a protective measure to keep him from going after Scott physically again.

The atmosphere was heavy with emotions, and Derek was obviously struggling to get things back on track, never the best with emotions on a good day.  Stiles did feel bad about that; he hadn't meant to drag painful things back up for Derek, but god knows he'd never say anything about it himself.

Derek took a deep breath and looked at Scott, flashing his eyes to get Scott to shift back.  "Stiles...Stiles is not wrong.  I am the Alpha here..."

"You're not my Alpha!" "You're not his Alpha"  Stiles and Scott spoke at the same time, Scott angry and defensive, Stiles merely pointing out the truth.

" _Stiles._ " Peter bumped his head back against his shins, glancing up at him briefly with a quelling look.

Stiles rolled his eyes and muttered, "Whatever, creeperwolf."

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose, so done with this entire day and wishing he was anywhere but there. "Look, I am the Alpha of Beacon Hills, Scott.  If you aren't in a pack, you are an Omega.  In case you hadn't figured it out by now, hunters don't tend to think highly of them.  Not to mention, without pack bonds, you will eventually go feral.  Then if the hunters don't take you out, it will be the responsibility of the local pack to do it.   Which, since you seem to miss the completely obvious, means that somebody in this room will have to do it.  Take your pick - Allison's dad, or one of us, which do you think will cause the least trauma? So you might want to get over yourself and your holier than thou attitude.  If you don't want to be my Beta, fine, but you better ask your mom what she thinks about moving because the nearest pack is over fifty miles away and that's assuming they'd take you."

Stiles was so proud of Derek.  Besides the fact that that was the most words he'd ever heard him speak at one time, he was actually asserting himself, the mantle of Alpha-hood finally starting to settle more comfortably on him.  He knew he must be radiating pride on top of whatever lingering emotions he had when Peter once again butted his head back against his legs, giving him an amused look this time.  Rolling his eyes again at the older man, he nudged him back. 

Scott merely glared at Derek, then the rest of the Pack, then finally at Stiles and Peter, before stalking out the door, hesitating only a minute to look back at Allison, obviously assuming she'd be following after him.  Stiles could see her hesitate, part of her wanting to follow after Scott, before sitting back on the couch, realizing that a murdering creature on the loose was more important than Scott's hurt feelings.  After that, Derek was able to start discussing plans with the Pack, assigning patrol routes and research schedules.

Unable to sit still through the rest of the meeting, Stiles' fingers managed to make their way to Peter's hair, flicking the ends until Peter's hand came up to grab his, stilling his movements.  Tugging his hand free, he kicked Peter's back lightly.  It didn't take long before he was fidgeting again, his foot tapping this time.  He could  _feel_ the irritated sigh Peter gave before reaching up and grabbing his ankle.  He thought about tugging his foot away, but the gentle, heavy weight around his ankle, accompanied by Peter's thumb slowly brushing up and down against his ankle, actually made him start to feel more settled, relaxed some of the tension he was still feeling from his earlier outburst.

As the meeting ended, the other teens began to file out, casting hesitant farewells to Stiles as if unsure what to think of him now.  He couldn't really blame them. 

Derek finally looked at the two of them sitting on his stairs and sighed, running his hand through his hair.  It didn't pass his notice how comfortable the two seemed to be with each other, which was both surprising and...not.  Their personalities really were a lot alike, always watching, calculating, willing to make those hard decisions Stiles had mentioned to Scott.  "I'm not going to get mad at you for what you said.  You weren't wrong about any of it.  And you obviously have been carrying a lot around with you for a while.  I  _am_ sorry that I missed that you were injured by Gerard too.  I know we had a lot going on with Jackson and Boyd and Erica, but you're part of our pack too, and we... _I_...should have noticed. Next time..." because all three of them knew there would always be a next time in the lives that they chose to lead, "next time...just don't let it fester."

Stiles watched, shocked, as he walked into the kitchen, obviously uncomfortable with all the emoting.  Not only did Derek apparently care about what happened to him on more than a basic human interaction level, he actually said he was a valid member of the pack, not just some weird hanger on due to his association with Scott.  He didn't know what emotions he was giving off, but Peter squeezed his ankle gently, bringing his attention back to the present.  He looked up at him as the man stood, gracefully as always, and reached out slowly, hesitating only a moment before resting his hand on top of Stiles head for just a second.

"You're one of the most useful members of this pack, Stiles." He grinned cockily, "Next to me, or course."

Stiles laughed and kicked out at him as the man made his way down stairs.  "Ass."  Still laughing to himself, he remembered he had gotten a message earlier and dug his phone out of his pocket.  Unlocking the screen and switching over to the messages screen, it took him a couple seconds to react to what he was seeing. Squawking, he flailed so much he wound up bumping down three steps from his sitting position.  "Peter!  Oh my god, creeperwolf, you're the _worst_!"

**Wednesday 4:35PM**

**From Peter:  Really, Stiles? I had no idea you were into daddy kink.**

Peter just cackled from his place downstairs, Derek left wondering what the hell the two of them had done this time.

 

~~

** Wednesday 9:28PM **

**From Peter: Out of curiosity, assuming you're not actually into daddy kink, though if you are, I would certainly be willing to help you explore any interest you had, how did you manage to lie without anyone picking up on it?**

To Peter: !!!!!!! bad creeperwolf! OMG NO! Just no

To Peter: That's so

To Peter: NO!

To Peter: And I didn't lie, I just switched over to a text from my dad when I flashed Derek my phone so I wasn't technically lying.

**From Peter: I can see you flailing from here.  Calm down, darling boy.**

To Peter: Plus my heartrate is so screwy if I tell a truth fast enough, usually you guys can't pick it up because the tell gets lost in the rhythm

**Wednesday 9:35PM**

**From Peter: The offer is an honest one though, if you should have any questions regarding potential kinks, I would be willing to answer any questions.**

**From Peter: And very clever.  Also good to know that I'll have to pay more attention to what you both do and say.**

To Peter: I can't even

To Peter: I don't even know what to say to that.  You know I have the internet right? It can tell me all eventually from multiple POVs.

To Peter: And that's assuming I *have* kinks.  Which I don't. 

**From Peter: Me thinks you protest to much :D  Plus, it's always better to have first hand information.**

To Peter: OMG, you're using smilies, wtf?!

To Peter: And I'm not having this conversation with you. You are such a creeper!

**From Peter: As you wish**

 

** Wednesday 11:20PM  
**

**From Peter: I just wanted to say thank you, for standing up to Scott about us, Derek and me.  I know Derek won't say it, but it meant a lot to him that you confronted Scott about what he did to him in regards to Gerard.**

To Peter: I'm not talking about Scott.  But you're welcome.  God knows Derek will never stand up for himself about stuff like that.  He feels like he deserves everything that happens to him.  Kate made sure of that.

**From Peter: What did Kate have to do with anything? Besides the fire?**

 

**Wednesday 11:50PM**

To Peter: I shouldn't have said that.  And he's probably going to be really mad at me that I did.  But you need to ask him about Kate

To Peter: About Kate and him

To Peter: Before the fire

To Peter: I'm the only one that knows, the only one that figured it out.  He won't listen to me, when I tell him it wasn't his fault, but maybe if you do...

To Peter: Of course that's assuming you agree with me

To Peter: Oh fuck, please Peter just forget I said anything

To Peter: Peter?

 

** Thursday 12:10AM **

To Peter: Peter?

To Peter: Please tell me you haven't killed each other

 

To Derek: I'm sorry!

 

To Peter and Derek: Please tell me you're not going to do something stupid

 

** Thursday 2:01AM **

**From Derek: We're both alive**

To Derek: I'm sorry!

 

**From Peter: Go to bed, Stiles.  We're not going to do anything rash.  Come by tomorrow and the three of us can talk.**

To Peter: Are you sure?

**From Peter: Go to sleep, Stiles.  We're not mad at you, just angry at the situation.  At life.**

To Peter: If you're sure

To Peter: Goodnight, creeperwolf

 

To Derek: Goodnight, sourwolf. I'll come by tomorrow.  You can yell at me in person.

**From Derek: I'm not mad at you Stiles**

**From Derek: Go to sleep**

 

**From Peter: Goodnight, darling boy**

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've honestly only seen the first 4eps so everything i know is from fanfiction and episode reviews and people just seem to adjust ages to fit their fics. the show itself seemed to have issues figuring out how old people were lol. i figure the teens were about 10-11 when the fire happened, with peter in the coma for 6yrs (from fanon at least) and the teens able to drive so they're 16-17ish, they've got to be in 11th grade already (which doesn't seem to work with the show from what i understand); laura and derek were both in high school, so assuming he was 16-17 at the oldest (since she couldn't have been older than 17-18), he'd have to be 22-23 at the start. if we go with the idea that peter had a kid their age, he'd be late 30s at the youngest so about 20yrs older than them. However, I'm not including Malia in this so Peter's not that old


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Stiles panics, Peter and Derek play the angels on his shoulders, and Stiles gets manhandled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, guys, y'all are awesome and I loved that you all were thrilled on the ranting to Scott especially since that was completely unplanned. The whole chapter was based around the daddy kink text and I pictured Stiles flailing off the couch and everybody looking down at him all WTF and it was just going to be fluff and funny, and then all that *handwaving* mess happened. And all of you so proud of Derek too lol. So, yeah, glad you enjoyed it :D
> 
> Sorry for the delay on this chapter, excuses, life, you know the drill. This will be a mix of text, phone, and fic formatting again because hard conversations do not ever need to be done over text.

**Thursday 6:30 AM**

To Derek and Peter: Are you guys okay? Should I come over now?

To Derek and Peter: I should come over now.  I'll tell dad I'm sick, I can miss a day of school

To Derek and Peter: I'll bring coffee. 

 

** Thursday 6:36 AM **

**From Peter: Ridiculous boy, did you sleep at all?**

**From Peter: Go to school, our conversation will wait until you're done for the day.**

**From Peter: Stop panicking before you have an attack.  Derek and I are as fine as we can be right now.**

 

** Thursday 6:38 AM **

**From Derek: Why are you waking me up**

**From Derek: Go to school, we're fine. Come by after**

To Derek: Whatever, you're always up early

To Derek: I'm sorry

**From Derek: Stop apologizing. I'm not mad at you**

 

To Peter: I slept...some

To Peter: I think, maybe

To Peter: Not panicking, I'm fine, everything's fine

To Peter: Fine, I'll go to school, but I'm coming by right after

**From Peter: I wouldn't expect otherwise.  Don't worry about us.  Neither of us are mad at you, ridiculous boy.  We'll talk when you get here.**

 

** Thursday 8:15 AM **

To Peter and Derek:  The others are avoiding me, they won't even look at me.  This sux

To Peter and Derek:  On the upside, Scott's avoiding me too

 

**Thursday 9:30 AM**

To Peter and Derek:  I apologized to Boyd and Erica for bringing up gerard and everything

To Peter and Derek:  They said they weren't mad at me, they're glad I went off on Scott, said he deserved it

 

**From Derek: Give them time.  And stop texting, you're supposed to pay attention**

To Derek: I'm multitasking :p And this class is booooooring

 

**From Peter: He did deserve it; nothing you said was wrong. The others will come around, you gave their little minds a lot to consider**

To Peter: Hey, no insulting, they're still my friends

 

**Thursday 11:30 AM**

To Peter and Derek: If I stab Scott, he'll heal, right? So no evidence

 

**From Derek: If you stab Scott, he'll heal and you'll get in trouble at school which means them calling your dad**

**From Derek: Which means explanations**

**From Derek: Just ignore him**

 

**From Peter: If you stab him, make sure you do it where there's no human witnesses to throw a fit.  And make sure you use silver or wolfsbane so it will at least linger a while**

**From Peter: Otherwise, just tell him to fuck off**

 

To Peter and Derek: lmao omg, you should compare responses

To Peter and Derek: and you're both right, I'm trying to ignore him

To Peter and Derek: At least Lydia appreciates my humor

To Peter and Derek: She and Jax are talking to me again, apparently they thought I wanted space or something

To Peter and Derek: well, she did, Jax doesn't really give a shit as usual

 

**Thursday 12:30 PM**

To Peter and Derek: I swear to god, I'm going to stab him with a plastic fork if he doesn't fuck off

To Peter and Derek: And has the nerve to tell me I'm OVERREACTING! 

To Peter and Derek: I'VE GOT NO REASON TO BE ANGRY AT HIM?!

 

**Thursday 12:50 PM**

To Peter and Derek: This is Lydia, Boyd and Erica had to take him outside to vent, he was getting a little loud.

To Peter and Derek: And he might have tried to jump across the table holding a plastic knife.

To Peter and Derek: Jackson dragged Scott off to the locker room to hopefully beat some sense into him, though Allison went along too so maybe not.

 

**From Peter:  Give Stiles the phone**

**~~**

 

"What?"

"Is that any way to answer the phone, darling?"

"It is when I know who's on the other side."

"Why do you sound odd?"

"Boyd may be pinning me against his chest off the ground while Lydia holds the phone to my ear."

"Ridiculous boy.  Now, listen to me. You are going to calm down, finish your lunch, and go to class.  You will keep one of the others between you and the idiot child for the rest of the day, then you will come here where you can yell and rage and vent all you'd like at Derek and me.  You can even stop and get one of those ridiculous coffee drinks you enjoy."

"Oh, can I?"

"Hush.  I can hear you rolling your eyes. You need to calm down, Stiles. Everybody knows who is in the wrong, and, unfortunately, it appears that nothing will ever penetrate that hard head of his except for a bullet one day."

"Stiles?"

"Yes, sourwolf?"

"I can hear you sneering.  As painful as it is to say, he's right.  Calm down and finish your lunch and classes then come here."

"You can't Alpha-voice me, Derek."

"Look, you're not overreacting, and you have every right to be mad at him...

...

... mad at me."

"...Derek it's not...don't...Fuck, fine.  I'll be there after classes."

"Stiles? Well, at least his guilt complex can get you to calm down for a little while for whatever that's worth.  Be careful.  We'll see you soon."

"Yeah, okay, zombiewolf."

 

~~

 

Lydia, Boyd and Erica watched as Stiles made his way back towards the cafeteria, appearing much calmer after the odd conversation with the two Hales.

 

"Sooooo, that was...odd." Erica looked at the other two for verification that the last ten minutes had been completely bizarre.

 

"And Stiles actually listening to Peter give him orders?"

 

Lydia tilted her head thoughtfully. "I can see it.  Creepy maybe, but not that surprising actually."

 

Boyd and Erica just stared at her in horrified shock.

 

~~

 

**Thursday 3:05 PM**

To Peter and Derek: omw

To Peter and Derek: knew I should've just skipped today

~~

 

Stiles didn't bother knocking after trudging his way up to the loft, the two waiting for him could hear his jeep a block away anyway, so just shoved his way in, juggling a tray of coffee drinks and a bag of baked goods from the cafe.  After his emotional lunch and avoiding Scott for the rest of the day, and all the leftover emotions from the night before...he was just done.  He looked up to see Derek and Peter waiting for him just inside the door way and could only stare at them blankly.

 

Derek stepped forward, reaching out to squeeze the back of his neck in greeting before taking the tray and bag from him.  As soon as Derek moved out of the way, Peter stepped forward, reaching out to pull the teen into a loose hug.

 

"What are you..? No, I'm fine! You don't get to treat me like...like..."

 

Stiles jerked back trying to get out of the unexpected hug, but Peter simply tightened his hold, reaching up to grasp the back of his neck much like Derek had.  "Hush, you ridiculous thing. You're not fine.  You've had a rough two days, now let your pack take care of you."

 

"I'm not... You don't just get to decide... This isn't about me!"

 

"Enough, Stiles!" Derek's eyes flashed red as he returned to the two, the Alpha in him rumbling happily at Peter's inclusion of both himself and Stiles in his pack, something that his uncle was usually reluctant to do.  It didn't hurt either that Stiles hiccuped to a stop at the flashing of his eyes, apparently unaware of the tears that were dripping down his cheeks.  Placing his hand over Peter's, remembering the feel of his parents hands on the back of his neck when he was upset, providing a comforting weight that always helped ground him, he spoke softly, "Stiles, this is about you.  And us.  And Scott's stupidity.  And the Argents. I'm sorry I never made it clear before that I consider you pack, without Scott, just because of you.  You've done more for us than anyone else, without the ability to heal, without extra strength or speed.  You're important and what you think is important and how you feel is important.  Alright?"

 

Unconsciously leaning his weight against Peter, Stiles turned his head to look up at Derek in shock.  Sniffling, a broken smile tilted his lips.  "I think that's the most you've ever spoken at once, sourwolf."

 

Derek rolled his eyes and cuffed him gently on the back of the head.  "He's right, you are ridiculous. Come on, your coffee...thing...is going to start melting soon."

 

Peter kept his arms wrapped around the slender figure, leaning over slightly to rub his cheek over the top of his head.  His voice was soft as he spoke, even though Derek would still be able to hear it, "We can wait 'til tomorrow to talk about the Argent mess, there's no pressure."

 

Stiles leaned back against the strong arms holding him, suddenly realizing how close his face was to Peter's, a blush flaring out over his cheeks.  Swallowing hard, he gave him an unimpressed look.  "Don't think I don't know you're scent marking me, creeperwolf.  And no, I want to do this now, get it over with so we can move on, put this behind us all."  Steeling himself, he leaned forward, quickly brushing his cheek lightly against Peter's before dodging out of the arms that had loosened in surprise.

 

Peter lifted a hand to touch his cheek, surprised happiness radiating from him.

 

Derek watched the two of them and rolled his eyes at the blushing teen and his twitterpated uncle.  "I was wrong, you're both ridiculous."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I think I said this before, but I actually don't preplan these chapters beyond just playing through them in my head occasionally. That said, I actually planned on them having the "Kate" talk, but emotions and fluff and pack bonding and angry Stiles took over, so yeah, next chapter for sure. Hope you like competent Alpha Derek and take charge Peter. Regarding the subtle D/s undertones you might have picked up on (if you're familiar with it), it's not intentional, but it may come into play later. Peter's very willing to help Stiles with exploring any kinks, remember ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long coming for the Hales, time for the truths surrounding Kate and Gerard to come out and for them to finally confront their feelings. With Stiles' help and guidance of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I love you guys? 'Cause y'all are awesome! Reading through my reviews again (and *fangirls* omg I follow so many of y'all's stories too) and you are all so supportive and I love hearing your thoughts on the boys, and the mini Hale Pack support/love/cuddles. And there will be more of the three of them cuddling in the future 'cause I'm evil and want to traumatize the Betas *cackles*
> 
> Obviously, this chapter will be more standard fic with a little texting tossed at the end

The three took seats at the battered dining table, Stiles happily drinking his chocolate turtle frappe while Peter and Derek absently nibbled at the pastries Stiles had brought them. With all the drama Scott kept causing, intentionally or not, on top of their looming discussion about Kate, none of them were particularly eager to start the conversation.

Sighing, Stiles gave his untouched pastry a poke before looking up to Derek. "I'm sorry, Derek..."

"Stiles, I already told you..." Derek cut him off before he could continue, only to have Stiles wave a hand at him and cut _him_ off.

"No, Derek, listen. I believe you, but still, what I know is stuff I pieced together through going through all the paperwork and some stuff I heard you say or heard  _her_ say, and not anything definitive.  It's basically hearsay, inadmissible - not  _fact_. I didn't bring it up with you before because how do you even bring up something like that?  'Hey, are you still traumatized because you were conned by someone a decade older into giving up information about your family, and oh yeah, were you statutorily raped too?' I just...and you were always so  _angry_ and  _hurt_ and then that bullshit with Scott and... and  _him_."  Stiles had to pause, couldn't even bare to say Gerard's name right then, like it would summon the demonspawn somehow, would bring that man there, to their safe space.

Blinking in surprise as he felt his hands grasped by two different but still familiar hands, he looked from his hands being held by both Derek and Peter up to the two men's faces in surprise, realizing that his breath was coming in harsh pants.  Taking a shaky breath, he shrugged slightly, squeezing both their hands before pulling his away to play with his cup. "So yeah, I told Peter to ask you about what happened, inferred things that I think I'm right about but not a hundred percent and it wasn't really my place, but I'm so tired of seeing you suffer for something that wasn't your fault." Seeing Derek start to contradict him, he waved his hand at him again, "Alright, wasn't solely your fault, okay? You were a _kid_ , Derek.  You were what? A sophomore? Fifteenish?" He glanced over at a stricken looking Derek, getting a small reluctant nod, not at all happy that his assumptions were right. "You were surrounded by a family full of lie detectors and blood hounds and nobody else figured anything out.  There were more people than you at blame, okay?"

Stiles glanced over at Peter, the horrified shock on his face as the full horror of the situation that Stiles had been living with for months finally settled on him.  Watching as Peter's claws kept reflexively flexing into the scarred table top, Stiles reached over and gently grabbed his wrist, letting his thumb brush lightly over his pulse, trying to prevent him from completely wolfing out and wreaking havoc on the loft.

Looking back over to Derek, he rested his other hand on top of one clenched fist, squeezing gently, gasping slightly as Derek turned his hand over to grab his hand, holding it a little too tightly to be comfortable, like he was clinging to a lifeline.

Peter's voice was a raspy growl when he finally managed to speak.  "Is he right? That...that  _woman_ started seducing you when you were 15?  How did she even come in contact with you? She was my age."

"She was a substitute teacher."  Derek's voice barely managed a whisper.

"Your teacher? Dude, seriously?" Stiles paused, mind racing in too many directions.  "We should probably check if your teacher ever came back, later."  At the identical confused looks from the two men, he rolled his eyes since his hands were a little occupied to be able to gesture. "Did your teacher actually leave or did Kate knock her off to create an opening for herself.  Dad might be able to clear up a cold case. Like I said, later."

Peter took a deep breath, appreciating the grounding touch Stiles was offering as more information from Derek's very sparsely detailed explanation the previous night was revealed.  "So, your twenty something teacher started hitting on you?  And you didn't think that was odd? Or maybe you should tell someone?"

" _Peter!_ " Stiles almost growled at him, before Derek squeezed his hand, shaking his head.

"He's right, Stiles, I should have known better.  I  _did_ know better. It's just... I was...She was so pretty and I was so awkward back then, I'd just hit a growth spurt and nothing ever fit right and I was constantly tripping over my feet or running into things..."

Stiles gave him an incredulous look, looking between Derek and Peter because, seriously, he's  _seen_ Derek's damn near _everything_ , okay.

Peter reluctantly nodded. "He really was.  Think of yourself but with werewolf strength behind every move."

"Hey!" Stiles gave him an annoyed look and stuck his tongue out petulantly.

Ignoring the two, Derek continued on after a moment, his thumb resting over Stiles' erratically throbbing pulse.  "So, there I was this bumbling awkward  _thing_ and this sexy older woman started paying extra attention to me.  It was nothing at first, just a brush of a hand against my shoulder as she walked down the aisles, or brushing her fingers against mine when she'd hand out something.  But, I mean, we're wolves..." Stiles blinked at the slip and glanced in surprise at Peter, getting a small slip of a smile in return. "And she was basically scenting me and I was feeling so...so lonely back then."

"Lonely? But..." It was Peter's turn for surprise this time.

Derek gave him a sad smile and shrugged slightly. "You were at college or pack business most of the time, and Mom and Dad were busy with Laura and training her and making sure she was getting all of her pre-college stuff done when they weren't dealing with Cora who had just been able to start school, and I felt like I kind of just slipped through the cracks.  I had friends but they were human, you know? I'd get a bro-hug every now and then but it wasn't like pack."

And Stiles  _did_ get it.  He saw it when the pack was together every time.  Derek made a point of trying to reach out to all his Betas, but none of them ever really reached back.  The couples would cuddle, but unless they were rough housing, they just didn't seek out physical contact with the other members.  He knew the born wolves were tactile, craved it, needed it to reinforce the bonds they felt with each other.  He'd told Scott at some point, he was sure, but as with most things, the other boy had probably shrugged it off as unimportant.  It made all the random hair ruffles and shoulder bumps, the extra close looming the older men did make so much more sense.  Feeling like an idiot, he thumped his head on the table, rolling his head to look at each of the men.  At their confused looks, he just sat up and shook his head.  "I'm an idiot, go on."  At the very least, he'd make sure he regularly scented the other two from now on.

"Well, then it was asking me to stay after class, asking me what I thought were innocent questions about my hobbies, what I did after school...the family.  Then she started complimenting me, and she'd show off her cleavage and touch my hand and she was telling me how she wouldn't be my teacher for long so things wouldn't be that inappropriate and she wanted to meet the family and would I like to meet her after school somewhere so we could  _talk_ and that turned into me sitting in her car and then we were making out almost every day and then one day she...she just crawled over onto my lap and...and unzipped my pants and took my dick out and then she was riding me and I... I just let her..."

"Oh, Derek, no!" Stiles flailed his way out of his chair, ignoring the clatter as it tipped over in his rush to get to Derek.

"Oh, pup." Peter was just a step behind Stiles, helping the teen tug Derek over to couch, sandwiching his nephew between the two of them.  Turning Derek's head towards himself, he ducked his head to meet his reluctant gaze.  "Derek, what she did...it wasn't your fault.  We know now she targeted you, she probably knew all the ways to make you relax your guard around her. Things that only someone familiar with weres would know.  A question here and there that didn't really seem to matter much just added up over time.  You were too young to understand machinations like that.  We tried to keep you kids as innocent as possible until it was time for you to move away and that was our mistake. We should have noticed new smells attached to you, especially if you were spending that much time with her.  I'm sorry, pup."  Peter made sure Derek was looking at him, actually _seeing_ him. " _I'm so sorry, Derek_.  We failed you when you needed us most."

Stiles was leaning against Derek's side as Peter talked to him, hugging him loosely, feeling gentle tremors run through the muscled figure.  Tears were running down his face as he listened to Peter, soaking into Derek's shirt where his face rested against his shoulder.  He  _knew_ it had to be bad, but hearing the facts of it, hearing stoic Derek break down to rambling as he tried to explain...his heart hurt. He was tempted to get Peter to help him find a resurrection spell just so they could kill the bitch again, much more slowly and painfully this time. When a high pitched whine slipped from Derek before his whole body shook and he finally started crying for everything that had happened to him, he tightened his grip on the larger man, meeting Peter's gaze and acknowledging the dark look that lingered there.  Kate better be glad she was in whatever hell she wound up in, because she'd be wishing fondly for it if she was still alive.

"Shhh, Der.  We've got you. We're not going anywhere.  You're safe." Jesus, if anybody deserved that..."You're safe, Der."

Stiles didn't know how long they sat there, Derek cradled between him and Peter as he cried out years of pain and guilt, clutching at his uncle helplessly.  Stiles stayed curled against Derek's back, unashamed of his own silent tears as he listened to Peter murmur apologies and reassurances over and over.  He hated his part in causing this, but he knew Derek needed this, needed to purge all of Kate's poison from his body and memory.

As Derek's distress seemed to taper off, the wracking sobs turning to infrequent sniffles, Peter brushed Derek's hair back from his face, looking into tired hazel eyes.  "Come on, pup.  Let's get you to bed."  With Stiles' help, they got Derek upright and moving upstairs to his bedroom, helping him shuck down to his boxers and tucking him into the middle of his bed.  Peter settled on the bed next to him, gently running his fingers through Derek's hair.

Stiles looked at them, unsure what he should do, his face feeling tight and irritated from the dried tears.  Deciding to leave them to comfort each other, he turned toward the door only to be halted by Derek's hand wrapping around his wrist suddenly.  A softly whispered, "Stay?" had him turning back and offering a soft smile.  "Of course, sourwolf.  Just let me go clean up downstairs and lockup, let my dad know where I'll be.  I'll be back in a minute."

Derek seemed to hesitate before nodding and letting him go.  Stiles met Peter's gaze for a moment, seeing a reflection of the roiling emotions he was feeling.  Turning, he made his way back downstairs, locking the door and putting away their uneaten food and tossing their cold and melted drinks.  After a quick detour to use the bathroom and wash his face, he grabbed his and Peter's phones and a couple bottles of water for all of them and made his silent way back to the crowded bed.  After handing a couple of the bottles to Peter along with his phone, Stiles debated for a moment before taking off his shoes and socks and his flannel shirt before climbing in bed to sit on the other side of Derek, making sure his leg was pressed securely against the other man, reinforcing the presence of pack.

Dinking around on his phone for a few minutes quietly, his left hand absently tracing patterns against Derek's arm where it rested, he'd assumed Derek had fallen asleep.

"Why me? Why do they...why do they keep picking me? What's wrong with me that makes them want to hurt me and the people I love?"

Derek's voice, already cracked and husky from crying, sounded so lost and wounded that Stiles wanted to cry again.  "Oh, Der, no.  Come here, look at me." Tugging at his arm until the larger man rolled over on his side to face him, he leaned down to rest his forehead against his for a moment.  "There's nothing wrong with you, Der.  Kate, Jennifer...they were just evil.  You were just a convenient tool for them.  They took advantage of a situation- you being an innocent kid and you being injured and almost out of your mind- and they  _used_ you.  It could have been any wolf, any Alpha they picked, they just picked you."  Stiles curled over him, hugging him awkwardly.  "I know that doesn't make it better; I'm sorry.  But it's  _not you_.  You try so hard to do the right thing."

Sitting up, he met Peter's gaze over Derek's head, a hard look glinting in the blue eyes.  An idea coming to him, he looked back down at Derek where he'd buried his face against his jean clad hip.  "Derek, look at me.  I want you to repeat after me.  'If someone hits on me repeatedly, I will tell Stiles or Peter'."

Derek's voice wobbled as he gave him a doubtful look, "If someone hits on me repeatedly, I will tell Stiles or Peter."

"Exactly, and as long as you feel like you have to doubt your own judgement if someone starts hitting on you, if you get a funny feeling about someone that flirts with you, anything, you can tell me and Peter about them and we'll check them out for you. Deal?"

As understanding flooded Peter, he gave the clever teen across from him a knowing smile.  He really should have bitten Stiles that night, his innate understanding of pack and his automatic response to protect his pack was astounding.

"If someone hits on me repeatedly, I will tell Stiles or Peter.  If someone makes me feel uncomfortable, I will tell Stiles or Peter." Derek's voice, while still soft, started to lose some of the shakiness as he realized what Stiles was offering, the knowledge that he was _expected_ to go to someone so he wouldn't have to trust his flawed judgement.

Stiles smiled down at him, running his fingers through his hair.  "That's right, sourwolf. Repeat that to yourself as many times as you need to to make it stick, even through getting whammied by some bitch's spell.  If it feels to good to be true, if it doesn't feel right, if you're not sure, you tell me or Peter and we'll make sure they're on the up and up.  It won't be forever; you can tell us when you're ready for us to butt out.  You deserve to be happy and one day you're going to meet the person that's perfect for you. Until then, we'll protect you the best we can."

"If someone hits on me repeatedly, I will tell Stiles or Peter.  If someone makes me feel uncomfortable, I will tell Stiles or Peter." Derek whispered to himself every couple of breaths, the feeling of his two packmates surrounding him, guarding him, gentle touches to his often abused body gentling him into sleep.

 

~~

 

** Thursday 7:14 PM **

**From Peter: I never expected this to be the way I'd get you into bed the first time**

Stiles looked up from his text and gave Peter a pointed look, mouthing "Really? Really?!"

Peter gave him a smug look.

 

**Thursday 9:02 PM**

**From Peter: I'm glad you're on our side.  He was right earlier though.  In all the ways that count, you're as much a wolf as we are.**

Stiles swallows hard, the screen of his phone looking watery as he stares down at it blinking rapidly.  He can't bare to look over at Peter, so still and quiet on the other side of Derek's sleeping form.  Derek snuffles in his sleep and his brow wrinkles in concern, his arm tightening its hold on Stiles where it draped across his legs.  Smiling down at him, he rubbed his arm soothingly until his face smoothed back out and his hold loosened.  He was so going to tease him about his snuggly ways later.

 

**Thursday 11:35 PM**

**From Peter: Get comfortable and get some rest, darling boy.**

To Peter: You too

**From Peter: You know, I usually sleep naked**

To Peter: Suffer

Stiles shot the insufferable wolf a dirty look, ignoring the little voice in his head that reminded him he was in bed with not one, but two ridiculously good looking men, and how many times either or both had featured in some of his more  _interesting_ dreams.

Rolling his eyes, he managed to wiggle out of Derek's hold and stripped down to his Batman boxers, his back turned to the bed.  Turning around, he really really wasn't surprised that Peter had apparently been watching the entire time.  Mouthing "asshole!" at Peter, he plugged up his phone and set his alarm for the morning, sending a goodnight text to his dad before crawling under the sheets and attempting to lay very still next to the nearly nude man next to him.  His good intentions were ruined when Derek's arm flailed out and grabbed him, hauling him in close to the larger man, a very undignified "eep" slipping from him in surprise.  Grumbling, he tried to wiggle into a more comfortable position that wound up with him spooned up against Derek's ridiculously hard body. Glaring down at the arm around him as he struggled to keep certain bodily responses from happening, he muttered, "We are soooo having a conversation about your octopus tendencies, sourwolf."

"Hmm, tell Stiles or Peter." Derek muttered sleepily against his neck.

Stiles' head fell forward in defeat as he patted the arm around him.  "That's right, Derek."

He heard Peter moving around behind them, felt the bed shift and fingers brush briefly over his shoulder. 

"Goodnight, darling boy." Peter's voice was a soft rumble in the quiet of the loft.

"Goodnight, creeperwolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm sorry? *leaves boxes of tissues and hides*
> 
> So more unintentional subtle D/s undertones, this time between Stiles and Derek, didn't even realize it til I was reading through it after I finished lol. And as much as it really seems to want to swing that way, I swear Stiles and Derek are just going to stay really close friends, like really really close, but yeah lol. (Would you guys maybe want a oneshot AU of this where Stiles and Derek are basically friends with benefits so Derek can find out what having sex with someone who's not manipulating him is like?)  
> Edit 8/22/18: majority has spoken, I'll do an AU spinoff of this with Stiles and Derek hooking up and being cutesy and having sexy times. You'll notice this is now part of a series so keep an eye out for that part


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...which really makes the night before sound so much more awesome than the tears and anguish it actually was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! Sorry for the emotionally compromising chapter last time *cough* sorrynotsorry *cough* but things will get better for our little mini pack at least for a little while before I have to figure out what to do with Scott's stupidity and eventually the guys are going to make Stiles spill about the whole Gerard thing. 
> 
> So I don't think I was quite clear in my end note last time, but I'm not planning on this being anything but Steter, but Stiles and Derek are going to have a very close "complicated" relationship because that's kind of just how things have written themselves at this point. However, for those of you who were interested, this is now part of a series with the spinoff AU that is Stiles/Derek starting about a month after last chapter, it will essentially just be fluff and smut because Derek deserves happy times and nice things.

Stiles woke up to the sound of his phone's alarm going off the next morning and it was only his inability to actually flail his way over to shut it off that brought all of the night before crashing back down on him. Glaring down at the heavy arm curled around him and pinning him to the mattress that was making him unable to actually shut off the godforsaken noise coming from his phone, Stiles briefly contemplated the wisdom of flicking Derek between his eyes.  Muttering angrily as he managed to free his arm enough to grab the offending piece of electronics, he looked up into the laughing gaze of Peter Hale propped up to look at him over his nephew's shoulder. "We are going to be having a discussion about his octopus arms."

"Can you blame him, darling? You are quite...cuddly."

Stiles glared from where he was still pinned down.  "I know how to poison you."

"Oh, please, you'd get bored without me around and you know it."

Stiles rolled his eyes before glancing back down at Derek's peacefully sleeping form, despite the annoying ass alarm specifically chosen just because it was the only one Stiles wouldn't sleep through and the conversation, quiet as it was, going on over his head. Brows wrinkling in concern, he glanced back up at Peter.  "Is he okay? Shouldn't he be awake?"

Peter's gaze softened as he looked down at Derek, giving into the urge to lightly pet his hair.  "It's probably just emotional exhaustion combined with a general lack of decent sleep for who knows how long.  It could explain the general clinginess too - an unconscious search for comforting."

"Makes sense.  I know my sleep hasn't been the best since this mess started and he's been dealing with all that guilt on top of it for years." Stiles had been gently running his hand up and down the Derek's arm while he spoke, amazed at how much younger Derek looked when he was apparently completely relaxed, and completely missed the unhappy look Peter gave him at his confession.  "I have an idea.  Can you grab my shirt from last night and wrap it around my pillow?  As much as I'd love to stay in bed all day, dad will kill me and both of you if I miss school today because  _I was in bed with you two_.  You know? And that sounds so much more interesting than the reality of things."  Stiles knew he had an absolutely evil grin on his face when he looked up at Peter.  "I get to tell the others I was in bed with you two last night and not even lie.  This is going to be awesome!"

Peter's eyes flashed as he grinned back, loving the chance to see the carefree mischievous side of the teen.  "That's my boy.  Do try to film their reactions for me, will you?" Yanking the pillow out from under Stiles' head and chuckling at the resulting squawk, which turned into more flailing as Derek's face pinched in concern and he proceeded to tighten his hold on Stiles, tucking him closer to his body, he wrapped the pillow with Stiles' shirt and dropped it on top of Derek's face.

Stiles, patting Derek's arm, started trying to wiggle backwards as the larger man made happy noises under the pillow.  "Come on, big guy, I've got places to be. Let me go and you can snuggle with my clothes and lay in my spot, okay?  That pillow is much squishier to hold than me, come on."  Feeling the grip on him loosen, he couldn't help muttering, "You know, when I dreamed of being in bed with you guys, this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Really? Dream about... _sleeping_... with us often, do you?"

"I'm not answering that." Stiles knew he was blushing, knew the wolf knew he was blushing, and glared half-heartedly at the wolf who was the source of the embarrassment in the first place, unwitting though he may be.  "This is all your fault. I'm blaming you for this later." Hearing Derek whine unhappily as he pulled his arm back to his chest quickly, causing Stiles to almost fall off the bed, he scrambled upwards so he was kneeling on the edge of the bed and reached out to start petting back Derek's hair before tucking his pillow against his chest.  "Shh, I'm not mad you, honest. You're okay."  He watched as Derek settled back down, face buried against the shirt encased pillow.  Looking up at Peter, who was standing behind him with a hand on his back to keep him from falling off the bed, he sighed and shook his head. "You know how hard it's going to be to feel threatened by him now after this?"

Peter shrugged, looking at his nephew and trying to ignore the feel of the boy so close to himself while they were both only in their underwear. "To be fair, I think he's going to have a hard time trying to threaten you in the future. Now, hurry up and get dressed, you've got further to drive to the school.  I'll make you some coffee to take with you."

Stiles smiled brightly up at him. "Awww, you really do like me."

Peter rolled his eyes and moved his hand, laughing as Stiles pinwheeled his arms to try to steady himself before he either fell off the bed or back into Derek's clutches. "Ridiculous boy."  

As soon as Peter left the room, Stiles was up and pulling his jeans back on before digging through Derek's dresser for a shirt since he hadn't brought any with him the night before and after the time spent trying to free himself from Derek's grasp, he didn't really have enough to swing back by his house.  At least he had a few toiletries in his gym bag in the locker room he could use when he got to school. Checking his phone for the time, he sent off a quick message to his dad letting him know he was about to head to school and he'd call after school got out.  Grabbing his bookbag, he pulled the blankets back up over Derek, petting his hair one last time before heading downstairs.

Peter watched as Stiles clattered down the steps, wondering how Derek was managing to sleep through all the extra noise and deciding to perhaps go read in the boy's room after their guest left after all, and realized what the teen was wearing. Nose wrinkling, he headed back upstairs to his own room after pointing Stiles towards the coffee he left sitting on the kitchen counter.

Stiles grabbed the travel cup of coffee, taking a cautious sip before smiling because it was, unsurprisingly, made exactly how he liked it, and wondered what he'd done to cause to scowl on Peter's face  between the time he'd left and when Stiles had come downstairs.  Shrugging, he grabbed one of the leftover pastries to eat on his way, checked his pockets for his keys and wallet and headed toward the door, only to stumble to a stop as Peter stepped of the last step holding a button up shirt towards him.

"That plaid monstrosity from yesterday clashes horribly with that t-shirt, wear this one. And it smells."

Unable to stop the grin from forming, Stiles walked purposefully towards him as he pulled off his flannel overshirt and accepted  _Peter's_ button-up instead.  "And you call  _me_ ridiculous."

"I have no idea what you mean."

Trying not to laugh, he slipped on the very expensive namebrand shirt, rolling the cuffs up to his elbows, wrinkling the fabric horribly he knew, all the while looking into Peter's eyes.  "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, creeperwolf."

"Of course you do, you're more intelligent than the rest of your classmates and you think more like pack."

"Peter..."

"Hurry up, you're going to be late."

Not quite knowing what he was feeling after that little statement, on top of their almost conversation last night, Stiles simply stepped into the wolf's personal space, hand resting on the muscled chest as he leaned forward and brushed their stubbled cheeks together, lingering for just a moment as he felt the racing heartbeat under his hand.  "Later, creeperwolf."

"Have a good day, my ridiculous boy." 

~~

Since he barely made it to school before the bell, Stiles was able to dodge any prying questions, though he didn't miss Lydia's raised eyebrow when she got a good look at his outfit.  He didn't miss Scott's wrinkled nose when he walked in the class they shared either.

By the time lunch had rolled around, he'd managed to avoid everyone's questions and Scott's attempts at conversation.  Knowing he wasn't going to get away with it any longer, he rested his phone in just the right position to face the majority of the pack and waited.  As soon as the last person, who just happened to be an incredibly unhappy looking Scott, sat down, he hit record.  Peter wasn't the only one who wanted to replay what he knew was coming.

Scott gave him a disgusted look, "Why do you smell so much like Derek and Peter?"

Lydia's look was knowing and amused, "And why are you wearing their clothes?"

Stiles finished chewing his mouthful, conveniently giving Scott time to take a bite of his own food, when he just smiled at the others and shrugged carelessly. "Probably 'cause I slept with them last night."

The resulting chaos of sprayed drinks and Scott's choking was glorious.

~~

**Friday 1:14PM**

From Stiles: **-Video Attached-**

 

**Friday 1:30PM**

**To Stiles: I owe you dinner, you spectacular boy.**

**To Stiles: Neither of us have laughed that much in a long time.**

**To Stiles: Derek says he'll spring for dessert.**

~~

Stiles had actually managed to clarify his statement once the chaos had calmed down, though not the reasons behind it, and though Scott was still giving him disgusted looks, the others just complimented him on how nice he looked in their clothes.  Scott hadn't said anything though, so he was counting it as a win since he didn't have the urge to stab his oldest friend with something.

When classes got out and he'd grabbed his stuff, he was already in the process of grabbing his phone to text Peter and Derek to find out how they were doing when he heard excited conversation around.  Recognizing the particular version of excited by this point, he looked to the parking lot and, sure enough, found Derek there in his leather jacket and tight ass jeans and t-shirt and sunglasses, looking like a fucking model who lost his runway.  Except this time he was leaning against Stiles' Jeep instead of his own car.

Happy to see Derek pulling one of his normal stunts, that Stiles knew the older guy did just for the reaction, Stiles starting jogging down the steps, smiling brightly.  It was only when he was about halfway to him, that he realized maybe Derek didn't want to be seen as being that close to Stiles, causing him to stumble slightly and start walking instead.  He could swear he could  _feel_ Derek's eyes rolling behind his sunglasses when the other man uncrossed his arms and held his arms out just slightly from his sides.  Grinning, he jogged the rest of the way across the parking lot and straight into Derek's arms, hugging him tightly.  He felt Derek's face press against his throat for a moment and smiled softly, loosening his hold.

"You smell like us."

"Yes, I probably do."

"You left me your shirt."

"Yes, I did."

Derek pulled away and looked at the teen in his arms before reaching up to ruffle his hair as he let him go, ignoring the shock on Stiles' classmates' faces as they watched the two. "Peter says you can keep his shirt because he's probably never going to be able to get the wrinkles out."

Stiles laughed and rolled his eyes. "Of course he did.  And what about you? You want your shirt back?"

Derek could feel the blush at the tip of his ears, thankful for his sunglasses hiding part of his face.  "No, you should keep it. It looks better than your normal collection."

Stiles gave him a knowing look, unable to get rid of his smile. "Of course it does.  How are you feeling?"

"Good.  Lighter? Better."

"I'm glad." Stiles bumped his shoulder against his, leaning against him for a moment.  "So, I hear you owe me a milkshake?"

The resulting chaos as several girls, and guys, tripped into each other, Scott fell off his bike, and the Betas' jaws dropped Stiles wished he could have filmed, but he was too busy smiling at Derek's bright smile and laugh that had caused it all.

~~

**Friday 4:50PM**

To Peter: My milkshake was good.

To Peter: Derek gave me the book.  I'll take a look through it and see if it matches up with the other stuff I've found

To Peter: He said pack meeting tomorrow afternoon.  You can bring me something tasty.

To Peter: Since you said you owed me dinner.

**From Peter: Hopefully the book might be able to fill in any gaps in your research.**

**From Peter: I'm looking through a few more of resources here.**

**From Peter: Any preferences for your meal?**

** Friday 5:30PM   
**

To Peter: I trust you.

To Peter: You can show me how well you can provide for your packmate

 

**From Derek:** **What did you just do?**

**From Derek: Peter's wolfed out**

**From Derek: And I can't even begin to decipher what he smells like right now**

**From Derek: Never mind.  I can tell and I would have been happier without it. WHAT did you do?**

 

To Derek: Maybe sorry.

To Derek: He'll be fine

To Derek: Or more importantly, he won't kill me

 

**From Derek: You two are ridiculous**

To Derek: <3 :D

 

~~

**Friday 7:56 PM**

**From Peter: You can't just say things like that, Stiles**

To Peter: I know exactly what I said

 

**Friday 8:15 PM**

To Peter: Meant them how I said too

  
~~

**Saturday 1:59 AM**

To Peter: Goodnight, zombiewolf

**From Peter: Goodnight, Stiles**

 

**Saturday 2:20AM**

To Peter: I'll bring your shirt back at the meeting

**From Peter: I said to keep it.**

**From Peter: Goodnight, you ridiculous boy.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did i make things better from last time? I sewed chaos, I made derek laugh, things are starting to drift more firmly towards stiles and peter. You got texting back lmao


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack meeting day!
> 
> (otherwise known as how Juju starts torturing the betas *cackles*)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Guys! I love you guys! Y'all give me such wonderful comments, I wind up with perma-smile like all day long when they start coming in. I'm getting spoiled lol. So, the next couple chapters should be kinda light, I still haven't figured out what's going to happen with scott, but then I'm not really pre-planning this much either.

"Wha..."

"Stiles, what did you do?"

"Der... 's early?"

"Yes, Stiles, it's very early, and Peter has been up since dawn  _cooking_.  What. Did. You. Do?"

"Hmmm, need food...good wolf.  Sleep now bye."

"Stiles? Stiles, don't hang up on..."

 

~~

 

Stiles stumbled through the door, bag dropping on the floor with a heavy thunk.  He made his way through the room, absently patting the heads of the sitting betas along his way like some weird game of Duck, Duck, Goose -Duck, Duck, Wolf? No, puppy, puppy,... - before walking straight into the hard chest of a bemused Derek. "Wolf."

Derek had watched the dazed teen make his way through the room, absently scenting the betas, before snuggling into his chest. "Stiles?"

Stiles smushed his faced against Derek's chest, hiding his eyes from the bright light streaming in through the wall of windows.  "Drk, sbright, slep."

"Yes, Stiles, it's afternoon, it's bright.  How did you drive here half asleep? Do we need to worry about a string of accidents behind you?"

Stiles unburied his face long enough to peer blearily up at Derek's face.  "Autopilot, it happens.  'm a good driver."

Derek couldn't help the smile he could feel tilting his lips, the teen was adorable like this. Lifting his hand, he let it rest on the back of the boy's neck, his wolf preening as he felt Stiles lean into the touch. "Stiles, why are you barely awake?"

Rubbing his cheek against Derek's arm where it rested on his shoulder, he shrugged slightly. "Went to bed late...early? Daylight." He nodded decisively.  It had definitely been daylight. "Was reading the book. Fell asleep, you woke me up." He glared up at the older man.  He definitely remembered being woken up, but that was because he was calling about..."Food?"

Derek gave up, a soft laugh shaking his body as he leaned his forehead against the teen's for a moment before calling over his shoulder. "Peter! Come fix him, we need his brain working."

Peter walked out of the kitchen, wiping his hands off on a kitchen towel before tossing it on the table. Getting a look at his ridiculous boy, he chuckled.  Stiles was even more rumpled than normal, hair sticking out all over, and just simply leaning into Derek's body, apparently too tired to even lift his arms to hold onto his Alpha. "Come here, darling boy, as amusing as this is, let's get you some coffee."

Stiles perked up, turning to look at his wolf. "Coffee? You cooked?"

Derek rolled his eyes and gently pushed Stiles toward Peter.  "Yes, he woke me up at dawn with cooking.  Go see what he made you."

Taking possession of the boy, Peter gently herded him into the kitchen before fixing a large cup of coffee for the sleep addled teen, pressing the thermal mug gently into his hands.  Giving into his wolf's urging, he reached up to gently run his hand over the boy's hair, at the same time smoothing down the unruly hair and scenting him again.

Derek turned to look at his completely silent betas, taking in the wide eyes and a few gaping mouths.  Growling, he grinned evilly as they all jumped in surprise.  He did wonder what was going through the teens' minds, but after seeing their reactions the day before in Stiles' video, he really wasn't in a hurry to find out for sure. "Now, while we wait for Stiles to become a functioning human again, did anybody else find out anything about this creature?"

Ignoring the inane conversation going on a few feet away, Peter continued teasing Stiles' hair into some semblance of order with his fingers, enjoying the quiet moment as Stiles sipped on his coffee.  Keeping his voice soft, he tipped the teen's head up with a finger. "You can't work yourself to exhaustion like this, darling.  You could have hurt yourself or someone else driving in this condition."

Stiles sighed, enjoying the sensation of the fingers carding through his hair as the coffee worked its way through his system.  The caffeine didn't really wake him up thanks to his ADHD but the copious amounts of sugar and creamer did give him a much needed jolt.  "I know, and I really didn't mean to, I just got sucked into the book and when I looked up it was already morning."

"Don't do this again, Stiles." Peter felt his eyes flash, caught the blue reflection off the cup. "Call one of us to come get you."

Stiles smiled warmly at the flash of eyes, bright blue instead of brilliant red when Peter tried to order him. Reaching up, he let his fingers trail lightly, barely brushing, over the skin around Peter's eyes, a different but still no less startling blue. His voice was barely more than a breath when he spoke, "Silly wolf."

Peter's whole body was wound tight, his breath caught at the butterfly soft touch as he stared at the boy in front of him.  He was 20 years older than the teen, but he felt like he was the teenager as he fought the urge to shift, to grab, to press, to scent, to claim.  As it was, his voice was suffused with a growl, "Stiles..."

"Stiles! Stop whatever you're doing to him and drink your coffee.  We need to know what you found out."

Stiles blinked, as if waking up from a dream, as Derek's voice broke through the moment.  Cupping Peter's cheek for a moment, he shrugged, offering him a crooked smile, and went back to holding his coffee with both hands. "I'll be more careful. Promise."

Derek's sharp Alpha voice had worked well enough to help push the wolf back, and Peter took several careful steps back.  "You can't do things like that, Stiles."

Stiles smiled sadly, nodding, knowing he had been teasing the wolf whether he meant to or not. "I'm sorry."

"You're eating my food."

Stiles smiled brighter at the grumpy growl suffusing the words. "Yes, Peter."

"And you're changing clothes, you smell."

A laugh slipped from him at that.  "You mean I don't smell like Hale."

Peter's eyes flashed again.

Still chuckling, Stiles just waved a hand toward the stairs and walked toward the living room, still nursing his coffee. Walking by Derek, he patted his chest, oblivious to the startled and curiously silent betas behind him.  "Your uncle is being ridiculous again."

Derek reached up and ruffled his hair, ruining Peter's work and overlaying their scents.  "You're both ridiculous. Go get your stuff and sit down so we can actually get some work done."

Stiles had just gotten his papers and books spread out on the coffee table and floor around him when a tshirt dropped in his lap and a button up appeared in front of his face.  Laughing and rolling his eyes, he set the tshirt to the side and stood up, stripping his own tee and flannel over shirt over his head in one move.

"What the fuck? Ok, what's going on? You can't tell us you three aren't sleeping together now."

Stiles paused in the process of pulling one of Derek's tshirts over his head, looking at the betas and more specifically the mouthy blonde that had gotten the balls to speak up.  Surrounded by the scent of Hale wolves and able to sense the presence of Peter standing behind him, he just shook his head, tsking.  "Oh, Jackson, I already told you we've slept together." Popping his head through the shirt, he gestured toward his pale, mole spotted chest, "But if we were fucking, it would be blaringly obvious. I wouldn't look like this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Isaac was looking between all of them, overly aware of the odd dynamic that had popped up between Stiles and the two Hales since the fight earlier in the week.

As Stiles finished pulling on the tshirt, he caught Derek's eyes flashing as he watched him and winked at him, feeling oddly carefree, as the betas started falling into chaos, bickering.

Tossing his shirt to the little trouble maker, Peter glared at the betas as he leaned against the sturdy chair Stiles had claimed.  "It means that if Stiles was getting fucked by either or both of us, he'd be covered in hickies, stubble burn, and bite marks from the neck down." Catching a sudden wave of arousal, his eyes flashed and he glared over at the boy that had just finished slipping on his own button up shirt.  "Stiles..."

Stiles swallowed hard, and just gave Peter a look.  "You started it."

"You...bites...what is wrong with you?! I knew it, I keep telling you that you can't trust him! You heard him, Stiles, they're planning on biting you! You don't want that!"

Scott's outraged voice echoed through the loft as all eyes turned to him, more importantly, one brightly glowing blue and one bright red set.  The other betas looked at each other, partly in confusion, and partly in fear as they felt the anger building in the three males in question.

Looking up from where Peter had started rolling the cuff of the long sleeve shirt up, fingers trailing up the soft skin of his forearm, Stiles paused, sure he hadn't just heard the words Scott said.  Catching the betas' and the Hales' reactions, he knew he had.  Carefully extracting his arm from Peter's hold, he turned to face Scott fully,  voice hard as he spoke. "First off, Scott, neither of them would give me the Bite without my permission.  Secondly, Derek would have to be shifted in order for the Bite to even work, normal human bites don't do shit.  And while I probably wouldn't give a flying fuck if either of them shifted during sex, Derek still wouldn't bite me by accident.  Why?  Because he can control himself and he's not a fucking idiot!"  Realizing he had started yelling, and feeling Peter's hand resting comfortably on his lower back, he took a steadying breath.  He glanced quickly at an embarrassed looking Allison. "Sorry in advance, Allison.  Scott, I don't know what kind of soft, fluffy, vanilla, missionary sex you and Allison have been having, but from everything I've learned, biting happens during sex occasionally with humans.  Now let me give you the birds and the bees werewolf version since you are so fucking out of touch with your wolf as to be ridiculous and downright fucking dangerous.  When werewolves have strong emotions, like anger, fear, or, I don't know, _lust_ , the wolf comes closer to the surface. Urges to do things like scent and mark what's theirs become stronger.  Thus, bite marks and hickies on their lovers.  How can you not know this after all this time?"

"That's bullshit.  We're not animals.  We're humans!"

"No you're not! You are a fucking werewolf, Scott! You will NEVER be human again!" Stiles felt Peter's arm slip around his waist and tug him back against the sturdy body behind him, keeping him grounded.

"Guys! Tell him he's wrong!" Scott spun to look at the other betas who refused to meet his gaze.

Jackson finally spoke up.  "Dude, Lydia used to leave bite marks on me all the time, they just don't stick now 'cause of the healing."

Lydia unbuttoned her blouse down to her bra and pulled it to the side showing off a bright purple hicky on the top of her breast, not even bothering to say anything before before buttoning back up again.

Boyd shrugged while Erica spoke up.  "Seriously, I never had sex before Boyd, and when we did we were already turned, but we give each other bites and hickies all the time, they just heal in a couple hours."

Holding out his hand toward Derek, knowing this kind of conversation wasn't good for Derek anyway, and just wanting to have his Alpha close, Stiles leaned back against Peter, feeling the tension radiating from the older man.  As Derek's hand slipped into his, he squeezed it, glancing over to see Derek's gaze darting around the room, lingering on the exits.  Tugging his hand backwards, he maneuvered Derek so he was standing partially between him and Peter, unaware of the picture they made as he and Peter stared Scott down.

The betas shared a look as they took in the site before them, Stiles standing tall and fierce in front of the glowing eyed Hales like some kind of avenging angel, knew that if he'd been able, his eyes would be glowing just as brightly.  Even the humans of the group could feel the animosity directed solely at Scott, the wolves shifting anxiously as they were bombarded with wave after wave of anger.

Stiles stared Scott down, his voice cold.  "And none of it matters anyway, because I'm not having sex with either of them.  Am I sexually attracted to them? Fuck, yeah.  Have you  _seen_ them? The Greeks made statues of people like them. Have we become closer than the rest of you? Yes, but I can't explain that, it's just a by-product of something that happened that only involved the three of us."  He started to step towards his former friend, feeling Derek's hand tugging him back even as Peter's arm tightened around him.  Huffing, he leaned back against Peter.  "Understand something, Scott. I'm done with your hypocritical bullshit.  I'm done with your unreasonable hate of Derek and Peter.  I trust them with my life.  Derek's done nothing but save me repeatedly and, even when he was completely batshit crazy, Peter only ever  _offered_ me the Bite, he never once attacked me.  And if, or when, I have sex with one of them, it will be none of your fucking business one way or another.  So sit down and shut up like a good little puppy."

The silence in the room was deafening for a moment before Scott took a deep breath, his face wrinkling as he started to argue again.  Derek nipped that in the bud, stepping forward, eyes flashing as he looked straight into Scott's eyes, his Alpha voice commanding as he spoke.  "Sit down and stay quiet until you have something useful regarding the monster to contribute." 

Gratified when the boy was forced to sit quietly, he turned to look at Peter and Stiles, bodies still tense and ready to attack something.  He watched as Peter's other hand slid around Stiles' chest, sliding upwards until his hand was holding the boy's throat, claws slightly extended, his thumb starting to brush lightly over the hinge of his jaw. Stiles simply tilted his head back against Peter's shoulder, arms crossing over the one wrapped around his waist, holding it gently, their gazes still hard and cold as they stared daggers at Scott's scowling form.  He didn't even think they realized what they were doing.  He could hear his betas startled reactions to the action, Stiles baring his throat to Peter's potentially threatening action even as Peter protected the vulnerable spot from the others' view.  It was startling, threatening and touching - and surprisingly erotic seeing as how Stiles was clothed in _their_ clothes.    Catching Peter's gaze, he nodded toward the kitchen.  "Why don't you go feed him and get him some more coffee.  I'm sure he'll think better on a full stomach."  Looking over to Stiles, he forced a smile.  "He made some muffins this morning.  Bring me one back?" Two short, sharp nods, before they unwrapped from each other and turned to the kitchen was his only response.  Gods, those two were so much alike sometimes, it was scary.  Luckily, he had no qualms about playing on their protective tendencies.  A smile tugged his lips as he turned towards the others -sure Stiles would both love and hate him for his next thought- all for the greater good of course.

 

~~

 

They had just turned the corner of the kitchen when Peter crowded Stiles up against the wall. He hesitated only a moment, waiting for any negative reaction from the teen before claiming his mouth in a brief harsh kiss, more teeth than anything else. He pulled himself away and moved all the way across the kitchen before his urges got the better of him.  His boy was magnificent in his anger. 

He focused completely on preparing the overly sweet coffee concoction that Stiles enjoyed before assembling a plate of the various muffins he'd baked earlier.  His muscles tensed as he felt the boy approach behind him.  Felt him rest his head against his back, his voice soft and trembling with emotions.

"Provide for me, wolf."

"Stiles..." 

"Please? I know what I'm doing.  I know I shouldn't be. I don't know when I realized I wanted it."

Their voices were barely a whisper, just heard over the confused voices in the other room.

Peter broke off a piece of muffin, turning around and leaning back against the counter.  Holding Stiles' gaze, he lifted the piece of muffin to the boy's mouth, his breath held as plush lips parted jut enough for him to press the bite of food between them.  His fingers lingered long enough for the lips to close against them, petal soft, for the tip of his tongue to flick lightly over them, picking up the stray crumbs. 

"Thank you for feeding me, wolf."

"Stiles..." Peter's voice cracked as he felt the shift come over him completely.

"Peter..." Stiles watched him shift, apparently unintentionally, hand reaching out to touch him before pulling back and looking at the other room. "I'm sorry. Now is...Sorry."

Peter swallowed hard, nodding.  Handing the plate and fresh cup of coffee to Stiles, he nodded toward the living room.  "Go on, you and Derek eat.  I'll be out shortly."

Stiles took his food and made himself leave the kitchen, feeling horrible that he seemed to keep teasing Peter unintentionally.  They were going to have to actually talk soon.  Making his way over to where Derek had finally sat down, he curled up at his feet, the emotional backlash from his anger at Scott and his intense reactions to Peter so far that day all on top of too little sleep, just made him feel exhausted.  Leaning against a strong, jean clad his leg, he broke off a piece of muffin and handed it up, eyes closing as he ate the next piece.  Sighing, he felt Derek's hand brush over his head, petting him gently, letting Derek's gruff voice sooth him.  

Splitting the plate of muffins up, handing bites up to Derek occasionally and ignoring everyone else, Stiles started telling everyone about what he had found out about the creature he was pretty sure was murdering the elderly people in town.  Peter would occasionally interject with information he'd found in his own research, sounding like he was sitting back on the stairs in his normal lurking location.

"So how do we get rid of it?" Erica's question cut through to the heart of the matter.

Feeling better after his little break, Stiles opened his eyes and grinned.  "Well, luckily, for those of us that don't live a 50's sitcom, we get to kill it.  Violently.  With extreme prejudice, even."  Okay, maybe he wasn't totally better.  He looked up to see Peter snickering from his place on the stairs, leaned his head back to look up at Derek who just rolled his eyes and shoved him gently.

"God, it's about damn time."

"Finally."

"How do we do it?"

Awww, there's the little blood thirsty betas he loves. 

Derek could feel the mischief and humor and possessiveness coming from the teen at his feet and looked down to be met with an evil grin.  "Go on, tell us how to get rid of this thing." 

Everybody ignored Scott's protestations, his scowling, his pouting, and got down to business.

 

~~

 

**Sunday 1:05 AM**

**From Peter: Did you get home alright?**

To Peter: Yeah, home

To Peter: Clothes trashed, good thing I changed before we went out

To Peter: At this rate, all I'm going to have is clothes from you and Derek

**From Peter: What a shame**

**From Peter: I'll take you shopping one day so you can get some more of your ridiculous shirts.**

**From Peter: Before you argue, you ruined them on pack business, so pack money can replace them.**

To Peter: That's not

To Peter: This is another way for you to provide for me isn't it?

 

** Sunday 1:34 AM **

**From Peter: Yes**

**From Peter: If you don't want this, a relationship, tell me now.**

**From Peter: If all you're wanting is just sex**

 

"Peter?"

"Stiles?"

"I'm not trying to lead you on. I promise.  I don't know what I want.  Everything? Maybe? I just know that the idea of being with you has become kind of overwhelming recently.  Like I said earlier, I'm ridiculously attracted you.  The things I've thought about doing with you...well, yeah.  Attracted is a thing.  But I liked when you took care of me - brought me food, and gave me books, and tried to make sure I didn't stay up too late."

"Oh, my darling boy.  The things I want to do to you, with you, you have no idea.  I love that you've let me dress you in my clothes, that you  _asked_ me to feed you, how you just understand what my wolf needs.  But you need to know, if we do this, if we have an actual relationship, there can't be anyone else."

"Not like people are lining up to date me.  But I understand.  You're a possessive bastard, but I kind of dig that?  I was devoted to Lydia since grade school and she never even gave me the time of day.  You...you want to give me everything."

"We should get some rest.  It's been an emotionally trying day. We should discuss this more when we both have clearer minds."

"Yeah...goodnight, creeperwolf."

"Goodnight, darling boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm? so scott apparently piped up and voila more angry avenging stiles! But you got sexy growly peter and stiles moments? And feelings :D 
> 
> I did mention I don't pre-plan this shit right? lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tells Stiles and Peter.
> 
> Otherwise known as juju found a new way to give Derek good things :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note is going to be a bit longer than normal, fyi. I HAVE THE BEST READERS EVER!!! Seriously guys, you have no idea how happy you guys make me when I see your comments, whether it's all hearts or simple "loved it" to being told how my story made your day to being told my words are "divine" to being told I'm a "Heart-murdering monster" *fucking cackles at the last one*. I'm usually writing before I go to work and I have your lovely comments to cheer me up through the rest of the night as I slog through my shift. I kind hope you guys actually read some of the comments from the others, not so I can brag or whatever, but so you guys can see how much of the same stuff you're all into. Derek getting good things? Scott getting chewed out? People actually talking to each other? Peter providing? (OMG guys, you have no idea how many of you are in love with this and trips me the fuck out lmao "he gave him food!") So yeah, I encourage you guys, squee to each other in the comments, if nothing else, you guys might give me ideas lol.
> 
> BRIBE ALERT!!!!!! Ok, since apparently everyone agrees with me, I am throwing this out there. If any of you are artists or have friends that are artists and would make THE SCENE from last chapter, you all know the one, the one you ALL squeed over, with Peter and Stiles and death glares and claws? That one? If someone does art for it, I will write a lovingly detailed oneshot of that particular scene, much better than the brief little mention it got last chapter. Or sleepy stiles faceplanting against Derek? (that's second favorite). Hell, make art for the story, and I'll write a pretty oneshot of whichever scene you picked, it might not be super long, but I'll make it as detailed and pretty as I can manage. Okay? Okay. <3<3<3

**Tuesday 11:35 AM**

**To Stiles and Peter: This woman keeps watching me.**

**To Stiles and Peter: I feel stupid doing this.**

**To Stiles and Peter: But she keeps staring at me.**

_From Stiles: Are you doing angry murder face?_

**To Stiles and Peter: Angry murder face?**

**To Stiles and Peter: What?**

**To Stiles and Peter: No**

_From Stiles: Cause that does make people stare at you when we're out_

**To Stiles and Peter: I've just been reading my book outside at the cafe while I drink my coffee**

From Peter: Can you tell if she's supernatural?

From Peter: Aren't you in class, Stiles?

_From Stiles: It's boring. I'm good._

**To Stiles and Peter: I can't tell, she's inside so I can't smell anything and I don't want to look at her directly.**

**To Stiles and Peter: This is stupid.  I'm being stupid.  It's just some woman. I'm probably imagining things.**

From Peter: No, you're being smart.

_From Stiles: NO! You're not stupid, Der._

_From Stiles: If she's got you feeling nervous, it's her fault, not yours._

From Peter: Even if she doesn't have any hidden agenda, staring at people like that is not acceptable

 

**Tuesday 11:40 AM**

**From Peter: I'm outside of town running errands, there's no way for me to get over there in a short amount of time**

To Peter: Shit

To Peter: I've got an idea

 

~~

 

"Dad?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Yeah, but this is more important at the moment.  I need a favor."

"What's more important that school right now? And what kind of favor?"

"You're at the station, right? You know the cafe down at the corner? With the patio out front? I need you to walk down there and talk to Derek."

"... You need me to do what?"

"Please, Dad, it's important.  I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't.  Things are...Derek's not...  Look, I can't explain it right now, too many ears around.  Somebody's got Derek feeling creeped out.  Can you just go check on him for me?"

"Fine, fine, I'm going.  But am I going to find out what this is about?"

"Yeah, promise, as much as he'll let me, just not right now.  Oh, and if you happen to have that jacket you're always tossing on me, can you take that too?"

"Scent thing?"

"Ha...yeah, scent thing...I think he might need it."

"You're actually really worried about him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that thing with Jennifer really screwed him up even more than he was."

"Hold on, I'm here."

 

~~

"Derek?"

Derek's head popped up from staring at his phone where he'd been steadily messaging Peter and trying to ignore the creeping sensation he felt between his shoulder blades.  "Sheriff?"

John got a good look at the young man he'd arrested not so long ago, that had helped rescue him from the whatever-she-was that kidnapped him a month ago, and quickly cataloged all the stress markers he was exhibiting.  Stiles wasn't kidding.  "You okay, son?"

Stiles' voice came through the phone in a distant tinny way.  _"Sourwolf? Peter's outside of town and I'm stuck in prison, so I got my dad to come help.  You know you can trust him, right? Peter's on his way back, but I don't think Pops is gonna let me out of here to come get you."_

Realizing that Derek could hear the phone even without it being on speaker, he rolled his eyes.  "You're right, I'm not letting you out of school except for emergencies.  And I think Derek will be okay for now."  

Derek realized he was nervously shredding the napkin his coffee had been sitting on.  "I'm, okay, sir. I wasn't trying to get Stiles in trouble. It's just... That lady...And she just keeps  _staring_ , and Stiles said to tell him or Peter if I started feeling weird...but I'm probably just being stupid. I'm sorry Stiles bothered you."

Only halfway hearing Stiles as he apparently started trying to talk Derek out of his self-criticism, John let his gaze scan over the cafe disinterestedly, getting an idea of the crowd around the little coffee shop, and more importantly the woman sitting on the other side of the large front window who Derek's gaze kept flitting to nervously. Glad for the mirrored sunglasses he wore, he focused on the woman who was now scowling as she looked at the traumatized young man seated in front of him. With a cop's eye, he took in the details he could see, she didn't look familiar, but they weren't exactly a small town, he didn't know everyone.  Realizing he'd probably ignored Derek a little longer than he should have, though he'd automatically been nodding as Derek and Stiles had a conversation through his phone, he focused back on the defeated figure in front of him.  "Just call me John, son, no sense in standing on formalities at this point, is there?  If you want, I think you need what Stiles calls a Stilinski hug."

Derek looked at the Sheriff...John...in surprise. Stiles' overly enthusiastic encouragement over the phone, had him standing up, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.  "You don't have to, sir...John.  I promise I'm not going to fall apart or anything."

John rolled his eyes again and stepped closer to the table.  "Would you like a hug, Derek?" He was really curious about Stiles' sudden change of tone when he demands John not touch Derek unless he wanted him to before suddenly switching to an apologetic tone when he tells Derek he doesn't have to hug him unless he wanted to.  

When John moved closer, the scent of  _Stiles_ and  _pack_ drifted to him, as well as Stiles' voice telling him he didn't have to do anything he didn't want to, even warning his dad not to touch him, and it was just...it was already a long day.  Feeling wiped out, he nodded. "I think I'd like that."

John didn't hesitate after that, gently tugging the boy...because damned if he didn't look like that same lost teenager he'd found the night of the fire...into his arms, hugging him tightly as he felt Derek bury his face against the side of his throat.  Voice quiet, he gently ran his hand up and down the broad back.  "Shh, son, it's okay.  You're safe now.  I've seen enough details to do a police sketch.  And there's a security camera if we ever need to get a photo image of her."  He felt a shudder go through Derek's body, felt some of the tension leave him.  Holding on for a little longer, he finally pulled back enough to get a good look at the young man, noticing some of the stress lines around his eyes had started to smooth out.  "There you are. Oh, I forgot." Ignoring, Stiles' outraged squawking as he demanded to know what was going on, he handed Derek the jacket he'd been holding before sighing as he brought the phone back up to his ear. "What, Stiles?"

Derek just stared at the man in front of him.  Yes, it was Stiles' dad, and Stiles' had asked him to come check on Derek, but he acted like he actually cared.  Looking down at the jacket he'd been handed, he saw it had the police department patches on it, but then he caught the scent coming off of it just as he heard John say, "yes, I gave it to him," and he pulled it on, not caring that it was in the high 70s right then as he zipped it up and buried his nose in the collar, letting himself soak in the faded scent of  _pack._

"Derek? It's just about lunch time anyway, why don't you come have lunch with me at the diner?"

_"Make sure he gets a salad, Derek! I'm not even kidding, I'll make both of you suffer.  No fries.  You get a burger, you have to have a salad, light dressing..."_

Derek laughed as he watched John rolling his eyes, mouthing along with what was apparently a well known argument.  "I'll make sure he gets a salad, Stiles. Leave the poor man alone."

_"Hmph! Whatever. The bell rang, I've got to get to class.  Love you, dad.  I'll talk to you after school, Der."_

"Love you too, kid.  Get to class."

Derek threw away his empty coffee cup and shredded napkin and walked beside Stiles' dad as they made their way to the diner on the other side of the police station.  "He really does love you a lot.  When he found out you'd been taken..." He glanced over at John, saw the way his jaw had tightened.  "He was on a warpath.  I know you guys have had...problems...since Peter and I came into the picture, but he's always tried to protect you."

John thought about what he wanted to say, the urge to yell about the whole situation still close to the surface.  "I know he has.  And that's part of the problem.  He's my kid; I'm supposed to be the one to protect  _him_.  Not the other way around.  But, Stilinskis, we're, uh..." he glanced at the young man next to him, police jacket stretched tight across his muscled frame just so Derek could breath in the scent of his son, of "pack" as he'd been told, and realized that of all people, Derek would understand.  "Stilinskis are very possessive of those we consider ours.  We'll go to the ends of the Earth to take care of them, to protect them.  It just makes it a little stressful when we're trying to do that to each other."

Derek nodded, "Peter said he was a better wolf than the betas.  He's got the instincts for pack and what that involves, just seems to inherently understand.  Maybe that's why."

"Peter? This would be the same Peter that wound on a psychopathic murdering rampage through town and proceeded to use Lydia as some kind of puppet to come back to life? That Peter?"

"Umm...he got better?"

 

~~

 

They got a booth in the back and placed their orders, John getting his salad as specified though Derek had to choke back a laugh at the wicked look on the older man's face when he ordered  _extra_ bacon on his burger.  He decided things must have been too peaceful when John finally did start talking again.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?"

Derek sighed, setting down his burger and picking up a french fry to toy with.  "Did Stiles tell you the real cause of the fire? I mean, why it happened?

"He said Kate started it in order to kill all of you because of what you are." He made sure to watch his words since they were in public and the people in his town were a bunch of busy-bodies that loved to gossip.  He was already dreading what was going to be said about their hug and "lunch date" today.

"Yeah, but, uh...she found out about when we'd all be together because of me...because I told her one of the times she asked after we had sex together..."

Derek was talking so softly at the end he wasn't sure he had heard right.  He  _really_ hoped he hadn't heard right.  "You were in high school." A nod, looking down and not meeting John's eyes. "You were younger than Stiles." Another nod. "She would have been in her twenties." Another nod. "She...That woman...She was your teacher... And she..."

Derek finally glanced up, glad that John was facing the wall instead of the rest of the diner because he'd be wolfed out if he was a werewolf.  He was bombarded by so many feelings, betrayal and fear and ANGER, anger he'd only felt a couple times in his life, the kind that was willing to burn everything in its path.  And it was on  _his_ behalf.  He reached across the table, covering John's clenched fist with his hand, squeezing gently.  "Yeah, Stiles wasn't too happy about it when he put it together either.  Or Peter."

"That  _thing_ , Jennifer or whoever, she didn't...Stiles wasn't...or the other kids?" As angry as he had been on Derek's behalf, at what that woman had done to him...now he was terrified as his mind made a wild leap and kept screaming  _my boy, not my boy too_.

"No! No, she didn't go after them, for all her faults she didn't do  _that_."  Derek rushed to reassure John, catching the  _feardenialangerfear_ coming from him.  Shrugging, he wound up smashing his fry into paste on the plate. "She came after me.  Apparently she used some kind of spell or something on me, made me love her? Lust after her? I'm...I'm still not sure.  I was just so happy when she was around and when we were together.  Then when they forced her to reveal herself, I guess the spell broke? I don't know.  But suddenly I could remember everything clearly and I knew that I wouldn't have done what I did if I had been myself.  I don't just trust people like that. Not after...not after Kate."

John breathed a sigh of relief as Derek told him that Stiles hadn't been raped, physically or mentally, only to hear that Derek once again had been.  No wonder he was such a wreck earlier, and Stiles had figured it out.  He must have told Stiles a woman was watching him and Stiles wanted to protect him.  Which reminded him, "Earlier, you said Stiles told you to tell him or Peter if you felt...weird? Concerned?"

Derek gave him a lopsided smile.  "Stiles, wound up hinting to Peter what happened with me and Kate, which led to him panicking because he told Peter without asking me about it first, which led to the three of us sitting down and...talking.  I...wasn't in a good place afterwards.  I'm still not in a good place."

"Son, it's been a month, I'm surprised you're functioning as well as you are since I'm guessing you're not getting any kind of therapy for all this?" John flipped his hand over, holding Derek's as he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Does talking to Stiles count?" His laugh was a little watery before he continued.  "Well, part of our talking that night, that was the night he stayed with us, he told me that I wasn't alone.  That I was  _pack_ and if anybody ever made me feel bad or concerned, for whatever reason, I should tell him or Peter.  Because I don't trust myself to  _know_ anymore.  Does that make sense? So they'd help me figure it out."

John couldn't feel more proud of his son than at that moment.  "I understand. And I can't say I'm surprised about Stiles stepping up like that either.  All the Stilinski side of the family have been...protectors... in one way or another - cops, firemen, law enforcement, teachers, military - it's not surprising that he's filled that role in other ways."  He took a sip of his drink as Derek pulled himself together and made a bigger mess of his fries.  "So why didn't you just go back home? When you started feel weird?"

"If she really was up to something, I didn't want to lead her back to my place.  The betas and Stiles are there too much.  It would be one thing if it was just me or me and Peter, but I can't put them in unnecessary risk like that."

"So Stiles isn't one of the betas?" A head shake. "Are Lydia and Allison?"

Derek paused, thinking about that, feeling out his pack bonds.  "Lydia is? Allison is Scott's girlfriend.  An ally if anything." 

"But Stiles isn't?"

Derek shook his head again.  "Stiles is just...Stiles."

"You said you don't trust people easily.  Why me?"

Derek looked up from where he was absently destroying his food, confusion marring his face. "I don't understand?"

"You said you don't trust easily, but you've let me hug you, and you've sat and ate with me, and told me things I know you really don't want to.  So, why me?"

Derek blinked. "You're Stiles' dad.  You're pack."

John tried not laugh at the...and now he understood why Stiles found it so hilarious all the time...confused puppy look Derek had.  "I'm pack?  So are Melissa and Christopher pack too?"

Derek jerked back, shaking his head, so much wrong in that sentence he didn't know where to start.  "No, they're definitely not pack."

"But I am?"

"You're Stiles'."

The confused puppy look was still kind of there along with the unflinching certainty in his voice when he said that John was Stiles' and therefor apparently  _obviously_ pack and the one repeating factor in his recent answers.  "Are you dating my son?"

"What?!" 

John couldn't help the bout of laughter that came over him at the shocked, slightly disturbed, look on Derek's face.  The pouting that came after as John's laughter started winding down, just set him off again.  At least he knew Derek wasn't dating his son.

 

~~

 

**Tuesday 1:32 PM**

**From Derek: Your dad is being weird**

**From Derek: He asked if we were dating**

**From Derek: Now he won't stop laughing**

To Derek: Are you giving confused puppy look?

**From Derek: Confused puppy?**

**From Derek: What?**

**From Derek: No**

 

**From Dad: I understand so much now**

To Dad: He's doing confused puppy look isn't he?

To Dad: Maybe with angry eyebrows of doom?

 

**From Derek: What did you do?**

**From Derek: His laughing just got worse**

**From Derek: Stiles!**

 

 

~~

 

**Tuesday 9:37 PM**

**From Peter: Thank you for sending your dad today**

**From Peter: I think having an actual adult that's not...compromised...was helpful**

To Peter: Yeah, when I stopped by after school, he seemed to be doing better

To Peter: When I talked to dad, he said he'd take a look through the database just in case anything comes up

**From Peter: Please pass along my thanks. It may be nothing, but I'd rather know.**

To Peter: I will. I was kind of afraid you might not be happy about me getting him involved, but I couldn't just leave Derek when he was actually asking for help

**From Peter: No, darling, I am very proud of your quick thinking.  He would smell of pack, plus, whether you remember or not, he was the officer that picked up him and Laura that night, so there is a sense of protection to him from long ago as well as him being the Sheriff now**

**From Peter: I'm going to do another patrol, just in case**

**From Peter: Goodnight, darling boy**

To Peter: Goodnight, creeperwolf.  Be careful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has been one of the scenes that I've been carrying with me since "tell Stiles and Peter" came about. And then, out of the blue the other day, I had the idea of Stiles calling his dad. And he would smell like Stiles so Derek would smell "pack" and he's the sheriff so protection and it was just so perfect, so *magic hands* tada! Derek gets more good things :D
> 
> Speaking of ideas from top note, everybody keeps asking how Derek is going to fit into things, and a comment from one of you lovely people said "platonically soul bonded" or something along those lines, and a couple of you mentioned him being asexual, and I think a combination of all the above just pinged with me. I'll be working out details as I go, but I think Derek will wind up falling somewhere in the asexual spectrum (Grey-ace? I am not exceedingly familiar so correct me if I'm wrong) or demi-sexual. If he winds up in a romantic relationship, he might not be opposed to sex and will actually enjoy it while it's happening, but it's not going to be a thing he's actively wanting normally. There's just been too many times of him essentially being sexually abused for him to think of it as a recreation? Don't quite know how to word it, but I can't see him having casual sexual relationships ever after everything. And for the relationship between him and Stiles? Platonic soulmates or something in that spectrum seems to feel right? Like I said, I'll work on it, but that gives y'all an idea of things to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dryad decides to reward the pack for their assistance. As with most things, this doesn't play out very well for Stiles. Until it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry for the hella long delay in the update - blame my soul-sucking hellpit of a job for the most of it, and then my mom wound up having a surprise triple bypass 2 weeks ago. This chapter is one I've had planned since the very beginning, though the way it plays out changed to reflect how the story is playing out (more at the end note). I've been debating on this chapter since before I finished the last chapter, wondering if it's going to work properly with the way I've written things, another reason for the delay. But, I'm tired of dithering about it so hopefully you guys will like this.

No good deed goes unpunished.  Stiles has always heard the saying and pretty much agreed with it.  Now his knowledge is being driven home yet again.  Cutting off the cold shower he'd been standing under for several minutes, he half heartedly toweled off, wrapping the damp towel around his waist as he grabbed his phone and headed towards Derek's room, fingers dancing over the phone's screen.

 

**Saturday 8:00 PM**

To Peter: Why is sex pollen an actual thing?

To Peter: Why am I the only person without someone to fuck it out of my system?

To Peter: Forget I said that!

 

Stiles face-planted on Derek's bed, his hips automatically stuttering as he ground the persistent erection he'd been sporting for over an hour already against the firm mattress, the soft sheets feeling blessedly cool against his flushed skin.  He'd no sooner hit the mattress when his phone started ringing.  Without glancing to see who it was, he put the call on speakerphone, his voice strained as he answered. "Kill me now."

_"Stiles? What the hell happened? What sex pollen?"_

"Peter..." Stiles realized his voice had more than a hint of a moan to it just from hearing the older man's smooth voice, his hips stuttering once more and pulling an actual moan from him, making him blush.  Taking a moment to try to compose himself, he finally spoke again.  "There was a dryad, she needed help finding a new tree for a friend whose forest was in danger from developers."  He had to stop as another wave of desire washed through him, a needy sound slipping from him even as he buried his face in the pillows, his body writhing against the sheets as he mindlessly sought relief for the lust filling him. A broad warm hand smoothed down his back, making him arch up with a cry. "Derek!"

"Shh, Stiles." Derek sat down next to the writhing boy, urging him to turn over as he slid an arm behind him, pulling him close as he urged him to drink from a bottle of Gatorade.

_"Derek? What the hell's going on?"_

"The dryad decided to thank us after we helped her.  She said something about giving us 'abundant joy' or something like that, and the next thing we know she's tossing something at us.  We all dove out of the way but it exploded into dust as soon as it hit the ground and the dust spread out over the clearing we were in.  There didn't seem to be anything wrong and she'd disappeared so we started heading back to the cars."

Feeling calmer now that his dick wasn't grinding against the mattress constantly, Stiles took up the story again, even as he resisted the urge to climb Derek like a tree. "So by the time we got to the cars, everybody had pretty much coupled up, which isn't that weird, but they were all over each other.  Pretty sure Boyd and Erica didn't make it out of the forest before they were going at it.  Lydia was dragging Jackson into his car and I really didn't want to know what was going on with Scott, Ally, and Isaac.  My skin was crawling, felt like I was burning up with a fever."

Derek swallowed hard, remembering what he had felt and all the emotions he'd been picking up on from the others.  "It was...overwhelming.  I've never experienced anything like that." His arm tightened around Stiles reflexively, causing the teen to whimper and clutch at his arm.  Giving him an apologetic look, he relaxed his arm and urged the hand holding his Gatorade towards his mouth again.

Stiles took another drink of the cold liquid, breathing deeply a couple of times before he started speaking again, though his voice sounded pretty ragged.  He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.  "God, Peter... I never thought I'd hate jacking off, but I've gotten off three times since we got back to the loft and I don't even get soft.  I've tried cold showers.  Nothing's working and I just...fuck, I need...I  _need_." His voice broke on a sob as another wave of lust rocked through him, sending him arching against Derek's arm.

_"Stiles? Derek? What's happening?  I'm in fucking San Francisco right now, I can't get back there before morning."_

Derek pulled Stiles against his side, trying to sooth the teen as he began to rut against his hip mindlessly. "It's that damn pollen.  I don't know what's happened to the others; I'm guessing they're fucking like rabbits. It, uh...it left my system after about half an hour." Derek's voice was soft at the admission, unsure why he was being spared from the effects, whether it was his wolf burning through it or if it was something wrong with  _him_.  "But Stiles...shhh, Stiles, I've got you, go ahead, it's okay.  We're here for you."

Stiles' body arced, a ragged cry slipping from him as he came once more before his body collapsed against Derek, the vaguely rational part of him thankful that at least he still had the towel wrapped around him so he didn't make a mess all over Derek.

Derek hugged the teen gently as he trembled in aftershocks. Hearing the almost subvocal growl coming from Peter, he continued explaining. "But Stiles is definitely still under the effects.  Like he said, he's tried jacking off a couple of times.  We thought maybe the cold showers, both to get his body temp down and to wash off any lingering pollen might help, but this is his second one and...well, you heard."

_"Stiles? Darling? Can you hear me?"_

"Peter..." Stiles whimpered the name. He wished his wolf was there.  He just knew Peter could make it better, make the unbearable need go away.  "Peter, this sucks so much."

_"Fuck.  I know, darling boy.  I wish I was there to help you. I hate that you're having to go through this alone."_

Derek's breath caught as an idea came to him, though he had to force the words to come. "But he's not alone.  I could help.  I wouldn't mind."  Now that he'd started speaking, the words came easier as he looked down at Stiles' flushed face, looking so miserable.  "I could help you, Stiles."

"Derek!" Stiles bolted upright, scrambling over Derek until he was straddling his lap, his alarm dulling the desire momentarily.  "No, Derek. Just...just no.  I can't do that to you."

"It's okay, Stiles.  I... I wouldn't mind since it's...it's you." Derek could hear Peter's harsh breathing, was pretty sure he heard something crack in the background.  He knew Peter had to be going crazy listening to them, but knew that he'd understand if it was the only way.

"Derek..." Stiles rested his forehead against his for a moment.  "You wouldn't mind, but it's not something you actually want." Sitting on his lap as he was, Stiles was easily able to tell that Derek's cock hadn't even started to chub up.  "I told you I wouldn't let anybody take advantage of you.  That includes me."  Reaching up, he framed Derek's face with his hands, a shudder going through his body as his scruff scraped against his palms.  Focusing, he met his gaze for a moment then leaned forward and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips before leaning back to look at him knowingly.  "Thank you.  But we both know that you don't want me like that.  I'll figure something out.  It's got to wear off eventually."  He hoped.

Derek's heart clenched.  Stiles was right though, as usual.  He felt no desire at all towards the teen, basically naked and straddling him as he was, and, while he knew he could make himself go through the actions, sex with Stiles wouldn't be something he would choose to do if he didn't have to.  Hugging the boy tightly, he whispered against his shoulder, "I'm sorry.  I wish...I'm sorry."

Stiles clung to Derek as long as he could before the feel of his bare chest against his own got to be too distracting.  Pulling away, he slid out of his arms and back onto the bed next to him, closing his eyes as he fought to just breathe and try to get his body's reactions under control.  "It's okay, Der.  I'm okay.  We're okay.  We'll figure something out."

_"Derek? Take Stiles to my room.  If you're going to be making the place smell like sex, darling, then I would rather it be in my room."_

Stiles laughed shakily, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his phone off the pillow where he'd left it.  "You just want me to smell like you when this is over."

_"Well, the thought had crossed my mind.  Tell me, darling, do you want me to help you? Talk you through this?"_

Stiles let Derek pull him from the bed and guide him down the hall to Peter's room, the scent of his wolf's cologne subtly scenting the air as they entered and sending a pleasant chill through him as he remembered smelling it every time they came into contact with each other.  He swallowed hard as he listened to Peter's voice grow husky towards the end of his questions. "Fuck, yes." He slapped a hand over his mouth, the words having just slipped from him without thought.  Phone sex.  He was going to have phone sex with Peter.  A high pitched whine slipped from him at the very thought.

Derek snorted a laugh as he guided Stiles toward the bed covered in soft black sheets.  "I'll go get you some water.  If you need me, call.  Otherwise I'll just, uh, leave you two to it."

"Um, yeah...yeah, okay." Stiles collapsed back on the bed, setting the phone next to his head.  "When you said talk me through this, you actually meant...I mean, are we really going to...phone sex?" Peter's wicked sounding laugh sent chills through him and had him shifting restlessly against the bed.

_"Tell me, darling, have you ever used any toys?"_

 

_~~_

 

As soon as the door clicked shut behind Derek after he dropped off a bottle of water, Stiles could hear Peter shifting around, what sounded like fabric sliding against itself.  Desire and nerves were warring within him, leaving him shifting restlessly, his hands bunching in the towel as he debated on removing it.  "Are you, uh...getting in bed?"

_"I was changing clothes and packing so I could get on the road.  I won't be able to get there until almost afternoon if I leave now."_

"You don't have to leave.  I'm sure this will end before morning."

_"...Stiles? Do you not want me there?"_

"No! I mean yes! I mean...Fuck, you have no idea how much I want you here. But, I don't want you driving distracted, and you wouldn't get here until it's probably over anyway.  I feel so...I mean, maybe if Derek had really wanted to...but, I don't want..." Stiles felt himself blush even though there was no one to see him.

_"Stiles? You don't want...what?"_

"It would be my first time, you know.  And that's not...I mean I'm not looking for flowers and candles but I don't want it to be because I'm in some fuck-or-die condition. And if it's with anyone..."

_"Darling?"_

Stiles heard the catch in Peter's voice, and worked up his nerve to finish. "If I get to choose, I want my first time to be with you." Stiles felt that annoying blush spread all the way down his chest and buried his face in his hands.  

_"Stiles...you have no idea what you do to me.  The things I would do to you if I was there."_

"Tell me?"

_"What are you wearing? Derek said you just got out of the shower?"_

"Yeah, I'm just in a towel, laying in the middle of your ridiculous bed.  Will you, uh...will you get in bed too?"

_"I'd rather get there sooner to check on you, but you're right that I would be distracted.  Alright, I'll stay for the night, but I'll leave before dawn.  Be a good boy and get rid of that towel while I strip.  I wish I could see you like that, all that pale skin against my black sheets."_

Stiles lifted his hips, pulling the towel out from around him and letting it fall to the floor as he listened to Peter undressing.  "Not so pale right now... I'm kind of all pink."

_"I bet you look absolutely delicious...good enough to eat."_

Stiles laughed, shaking his head.  "Oh my god, and you call me ridiculous."

_"Oh, darling, you think I'm kidding. I can't wait to taste every inch of you.  I'll start by kissing that smart mouth of yours.  If you only knew the fantasies I've had about your mouth, your lips...watching you suck on straws and candies and absolutely everything you seem to put in your mouth.  Your oral fixation has driven me to distraction thinking of all the ways I could fulfill that impulse...kissing you, letting you suck on my fingers...my cock."_

Stiles' breath left him in a breathy "oh" as Peter's words washed over him.  His hands were tangled up in the sheets as they flexed and clenched over and over, his hips bucking upwards, a steady stream of precum spilling from his cock to puddle on his stomach, all too easily picturing it happening. "Peter...oh god..."

_"Perhaps I'd take mercy on you for a bit, let you suck on my fingers to distract you as I make my way down your neck, licking and biting.  I can't wait to leave my mark on you... as you told the idiot, I'll leave you covered in bites and hickies so everyone will know that you're taken, leave you covered in my scent so anything supernatural will know who you belong to.  I want to taste your skin, feel your pulse under my lips...between my teeth."_

Stiles heard a high keening noise, realized it was coming from himself, his head tilting automatically to offer his throat up to his wolf. "Yes...yes, please...oh, Peter." He heard a growl through the phone that sent shivers through him, recognized that needy tone to it from the time not so long ago in the kitchen.

_"Are you touching yourself, Stiles?"_

"No...no, trying not to."

_"Such a good boy for me, aren't you. Try to hold off for me just a little longer, darling.  Run your fingers over your lips; I bet they're so sensitive right now from you licking and chewing on them aren't they? Imagine they're my fingers, dipping between your lips, teasing over your tongue.  Go on, darling, wrap those sinful lips of yours around them.  How many have you stuffed in there? Two? Three? It feels good, doesn't it? Filling you up, but not in the way you're really wanting.  Suck on them for me, use your tongue.  That's my good boy, I can hear you moaning...fuck, I wish I could see you like that."_

Stiles could absently recognize the sound of Peter's harsh breathing as he did as he was commanded, eyes closed as he sucked on three of his fingers, imagining them thicker, more demanding, fucking his mouth.  His chest was heaving as he panted in sensation, little whimpering moans slipping out around his digits as he began thrusting them in and out of his mouth, his hips bucking upwards uselessly in search of stimulation.

_"That's it, darling.  I can hear you moving; you need more, don't you?.  You're so close, aren't you? I wish I was there with you, taking care of you like you need.  I'd pin your hips down and suck your cock, no more teasing, just swallowing you down over and over until you finally cum for me. Touch yourself, darling, let me hear you cum for me."_

Stiles pulled his fingers from his mouth and grabbed his straining dick.  One, two strokes later and he was calling out Peter's name as his body jackknifed as he came, damn near cumming dry after all his previous orgasms in such a short amount of time.  Tears streaming down his face at the intense emotions he was feeling, he sucked in frantic breaths as he heard the slick slide of flesh on flesh before Peter roared over the phone. Body shuddering in aftershocks from the powerful orgasm, he felt a wave of exhaustion overcome him.  "Peter...so tired, Peter..."

_"It's okay, my darling boy.  You were so good for me.  Drink your water and try to get some rest.  I'll be there as soon as I can.  I'll call Derek and have him come watch over you.  If you need me again, call me, otherwise just try to sleep, okay?"_

Stiles managed to roll over enough to snag the bottle of water before collapsing back on the bed.  "Yeah...yeah, okay.  Peter...thank you.  This wasn't...this wasn't how I wanted things to happen." He sipped at the water, feeling completely dehydrated and trying to gather his scattered thoughts. "It's not how I wanted things to happen with you, but thank you. Kind of glad you weren't here...not how I want things to be...for us..." His words cut off on a large yawn.

_"Sleep, Stiles.  Goodnight my darling boy."_

"Goodnight...creeperwolf." 

 

~~

 

Stiles regained consciousness a little at a time, drifting in and out of sleep without fully waking up.  The sound of hushed voices and the comforting presence of warm, solid bodies on either side of him finally started to drag him to wakefulness.

"He's pretty much been asleep since he got off the phone with you.  I sat in here with him, just to make sure there was no unexpected side effects, but he seemed to rest peacefully."

"I should have been here. Every time I've left town recently, something has happened either with you or him."

"Peter, you can't give up your life.  He doesn't want that and neither do I.  It's just...really bad luck is all.  I talked to the others and the ones that just went ahead and fucked apparently just burned through it.  If I would have just given him what he needed instead of making him wait..."

"No, Derek.  Stiles was right.  We promised to protect you from that kind of situation.  Thank you for offering, as much as it killed me to hear you two talk about having sex..."

Stiles heard Peter take a deep breath, felt the brief press of claws against his skin where Peter's hand rested on his arm before he relaxed once more.

"As much as I hated hearing you two talk about  _that_ , I'm glad that if something should happen to me, that he has you to look out for him."

Stiles forced his eyes open, rolling his head to look at each of the older men, muttering,  "Nothing's happening to either of you."

Derek chuckled and ruffled Stiles' hair.  "I'll go get you some pain killers."

Stiles gave Peter a confused look as Derek left the room.  In response, Peter lifted his hand from his arm and Stiles felt his body ache from head to toe, specifically his stomach muscles and his poor dick and balls. "Oh.  Oh god, this is horrible. Whyyyyyy?"

Peter chuckled and returned to petting Stiles' arm, his other arm sliding around him to cuddle him closer to his body.  Smiling down at the boy as Stiles squirmed closer, an arm draping over his outstretched legs as Stiles settled his head on his hip.  "Shh, just rest, darling.  Derek called your father to let him know that you were staying over so you have nowhere to be."

Stiles rubbed his cheek against the soft material of Peter's slacks.  "I'm glad you're here now. As much as I wanted you last night, I'm glad there was no chance to mess things up between us."  Tilting his head back to look up at Peter, he hesitantly asked, "Take a nap with me?"

"I think I'd like that."  Freeing himself from Stiles, Peter slipped out of his clothes until he wore only his boxers before climbing back on top of the blankets that Stiles was tucked under.  Laying down, he waited until Stiles was curled up around him once more.  Ducking his head, he claimed Stiles' mouth in a long, tender kiss, content for the moment just to have him in his arms once more.  "Goodnight my darling boy; we'll talk later"

"Goodnight, creeperwolf"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my original idea was Stiles alone in his bedroom talking to Peter over the phone. And then I got the idea of Derek there, keeping Stiles grounded as Peter talked him through things and then what actually happens happened. Kinda feel like this isn't my best writing, but I've felt half asleep while typing most of this so maybe that has something to do with it (also took me two days to get it typed instead of just a couple hours). Part of me feels like it's sort of too soon plot wise, but at the same time, this was always a part of the plan lol. Also, the original idea was a lot more smut and lot less feels, so there's that lol. So if anyone would rather see the alternate version, let me know and I'll see about including it as one of the AU one shots.


End file.
